Outlaw Star: Pursuit
by CielCadet
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, "Outlaw Star: Outskirts." Lark and Melfina have been kidnapped by a group of Ban pirates! Ron, Harry, and the entire crew of the Outlaw Star must pursue these pirates to get back the ones they love! This probably won't be as long as my first story, but I hope you enjoy this regardless! Rated M for language and complex sexual situations. NO SMUT.
1. Prelude

This is a sequel to my first story, "Outlaw Star: Outskirts." If you haven't read it, I doubt you'll be able to understand this story! Sorry! So please, read it! Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story!

 _We lose what we own, no matter what it is, or who you are. As a child, you can lose your favorite toy and soon forget it, and you can lose your parents, and never forget it. Also, life steals from everyone. An animal steals its meal. Another person steals from another. Time steals life. Though we are eternal, nothing we own is something we can own forever. It will be left somewhere behind as we travel through this universe…_

 _But what about love? Love is a gift from the universe, and what love we have is imperfect. Regardless, what happens if we lose something we truly love? Energy is never destroyed. Is love "energy?" Is love eternal?_

 _Perhaps losing what one loves is man's biggest struggle as he swims between the stars…_


	2. Episode 1

Episode I: Missing Twins

Gene and Jim were in their garage, working on a practically totaled green cruiser. It was late at night on Sentinel III.

"This thing's life is over, but the client's paying us too much to not try," Jim said, sighing.

"I'm tired of the cup-of-Ramen diet. I need some meat!" Gene said loudly. "Like a Japanese porkchop or something!"

"Wow! You sound like a child!"

"Me?! What are you talking about?! Just because I wanna eat something good doesn't make me a child! You're the child! You accepted a practically impossible job!" Gene yelled back.

"Sure, blame me. If it wasn't for me, you couldn't even dream of a Japanese porkchop!"

"Ehhh, shut up, Jim!" Gene said, smirking. Both of them kind of lost the argument, but they didn't care. Suzuka then emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray with three cups on it and two folded washcloths.

"I have made you white tea. I hope you enjoy it, Mr. Starwind and Mr. Hawking," she said, sitting down on her knees on a small mat.

"Aw, Suzuka, you didn't have to do that…" Gene said, coming over.

"Don't try to sound so humble, Gene," Jim snickered. Gene grabbed one of the warm washcloths and cleaned his hands, Jim doing the same. They sat on the floor and Suzuka set the tray down. They both took a sip of the tea, relaxing instantly.

"Thanks, Suzuka," Jim said, smiling.

"So, where is Aisha?" Gene asked.

"She working late at MacRonald's tonight. She didn't seem like she wanted to, but I suppose she has her reasons."

"It's because she's broke," Gene said bluntly. "Has to pay for that new gold bracelet of hers—you know, the one with the real Ctarl-Ctarl green emeralds?" he said, chuckling now.

"Hey! She's a girl, you know! Give her a break!" Jim shouted.

"Hey don't get on my case now! I was just saying the truth," Gene said defensively.

"Lady Aisha got me a gift too. I did not expect it at all." She reached into her robes by her neck and showed them an amethyst crystal dangling on a thin, silver chain.

"Oh, wow…" Gene said, sounding a little guilty now.

"She is so kind to me…" Suzuka said softly, sipping her tea. The other two joined her and for a brief moment, there was silence.

Suddenly, Aisha busted into the garage, panting. She was still wearing her work outfit, which was a short red dress with a yellow logo across the chest.

"Ugh! I KNEW I shouldn't have done overtime! The most aggravating people come out at night! I don't care if your fries aren't salted! Get over it so I can go home!" Aisha yelled.

"Sounds like someone had a bad day!" Gene teased.

"Damn well I did! And I'm hungry! Did anyone cook anything?!" She yelled. No one answered. "What the hell?! You think I eat the food we serve?! Come on!"

"Lady Melfina said she had a horrid headache, so she went to bed. I made tea though. Would you like to have some, Lady Aisha?" Suzuka asked. Suzuka seemed to always calm her down. Aisha, feeling a little guilty, walked over to the group and sat down on her knees. Suzuka gracefully got back onto her feet, swiping her hand under her knees, and headed back into the kitchen.

"I will bring biscuits too," Suzuka said before she left the room.

"Well, it isn't a porkchop, but it's something…" Aisha muttered.

"See, Jim?! Wanting a porkchop isn't such an unreasonable demand!"

"Whatever, Gene," Jim said aloofly…

Gene was heading to bed. He opened the door to see that Melfina wasn't in their bed. He made a face of concern.

"Melfina?" Gene said, turning on the lights. He looked around. The window was open. He approached the window, seeing that a thin piece of paper was pinned to the sill. He plucked it and brought it up to his face, reading the red letters on it:

 _The fruit has been plucked._

 _-Apple_

A stamp of a red cross was below. Instantly, Gene got dressed. He figured out that Melfina had been kidnapped. But how come he didn't hear her before?...

Harry and Lark were in bed together, sleeping. Ron, Harry, and Lark were staying at Ron's barn on Sentinel III as the Aurum was going through repairs. The ship was finished tonight, so they planned to leave the planet again tomorrow.

Lark woke up, like he had been for the past couple of nights. He would go outside, by himself, and look up at the stars…

Lark was outside, silent. He gasped when he saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes, making a wish, when suddenly, he was grabbed. His eyes snapped open and saw that he was on the shoulder of some long limbed man. Lark cried out as loud as he could, snapping Harry and Ron awake. The two of them raced down the stairs to open the door and see that Lark was just a distant face in the dark.

"Lark!" Harry cried. Harry pursued them while Ron ran back in to get his gun real quick.

The two of them raced through the wheat field, Ron trying to shoot at the stranger's legs, but he was just out of his range. Just when Harry thought he was catching up, the stranger leapt forward like a great cat, beyond his reach. They saw that they were heading towards a launching site.

The stranger, still with Lark over his shoulder, ran up a set of silver stairs to a large, red ship. Another stranger had an unconscious Melfina over his shoulder. The main door opened and shut behind them. A couple of minutes passed and Harry ran up the same stairs. He then ripped open the slot where a keypad was and shot his uplink cable into it. Immediately, he received a powerful shock. Harry withdrew his cable, shaking. Just then, Ron noticed that the engines of the red ship were charging.

"Harry! We gotta get out of here! They're takin' off!" Ron cried. Harry gritted his teeth and ran down the stairs.

Ron and Harry ran as fast as they could away from the launch site, bumping into Gene, Suzuka, and Aisha.

"What the hell are you doing here, Starwind?!" Ron growled. Before Gene could answer, the red ship launched, heading towards the stars. Harry was shaking with fury.

"Some goon grabbed Melfina and went into that ship!" Gene cried.

"Same happened to Lark," Ron answered.

"This isn't good. You think it has to do with the Leyline?" Gene asked.

"What else?" Ron said, looking over to Harry. Harry was watching the ship disappear out of sight. He felt cold all over.

"L-Lark…" Harry said to himself, quietly…

The next day, all of them were sitting in the garage with cups of tea in front of them. Ron and Gene were glaring at each other.

"I think it's best if we all work together…" Suzuka said.

"Do we have to? I mean, this guy practically killed us!" Gene said, referring to Ron.

"You let my brother die. Did you really think I would forget something like that?!" Ron shouted at him. Harry's eyes had fallen to the floor. Melfina would defend him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on! I mean, I know there's some serious bad blood between us, but we have to work together! Some creeps just kidnapped Melfina and Lark! Don't you think that's more important?!" Jim cried. Gene and Ron grunted.

"I'm ready to kick their asses for what they've done! My sweet Melfina and darling Lark! They're stepping on my toes and I'm mad!" Aisha shouted.

"So, is it possible that, Mr. Gene and MacDougall brothers, we can all work together?"

"Fine," Ron answered. Gene said the same.

"Very good. So we must find out who this 'Apple' is," Suzuka said.

"I'll hop to it!" Jim said, getting onto his feet.


	3. Episode 2

Episode II: What Are You?

Melfina and Lark were both in a large, dim room, in glass cages of their own. For a while, Lark tried to break the glass, while Melfina sat on her knees and cried. When Lark heard her crying, he turned to her and put his hand on the glass, as if he could touch her. She looked up and saw this, placing her hand onto her glass cage. Suddenly, the lights grew bright and a woman entered the room. She was about 5'1". She had a pale complexion, rose red hair cut into a bob, and black eyes. She was wearing the dress of a nun and had a white cross hanging from her neck. She approached the cage Lark was in and got close, running her tongue up the glass. Lark stepped back, looking uncomfortable.

"Blessed morning, Lark and Melfina. I am sorry if it was a bit cold last night—due to the glass, of course—but this is where you will be living until you cooperate."

"'C-cooperate?'" Melfina said softly, sounding confused.

"Yes. You see, this is my ship, the Oxblood Cross, the last ship made to get to the Galactic Leyline. And you two are the only keys to get there. And together, Adam and Eve, and I, Apple, will finally be able to go back to the Garden of Eden..." Lark and Melfina looked at each other, looking confused. They didn't know a thing about Christianity. "Oh, Adam, how I lust for you..." She pressed herself up against the glass. Lark took a couple of steps back.

"Leave him alone!" Melfina cried, looking mad.

"Oh, Eve! Always the disobedient one! But I'll need you too, maiden." She then pulled away from the glass and turned her back to them. "I'll be going now. Behave, you two. The garden awaits!" Apple cried, leaving the room.

"Don't be afraid of her!" Melfina said to Lark. Lark nodded…

"'Apple' is also known as the 'Lilith of the Ban Pirates.' It says here that she was once married to a famous television priest named Samuel Perish. She is originally from Heifong II, but her origin otherwise is unknown. She killed him and apparently, she has been known for killing other pirates for fun. Her ship is called the 'Oxblood Cross,' which she stole from a lab on Heifong I," Jim read aloud. "That's all I could find…"

"Sounds like another pirate to me," Gene said.

"Yep. But this 'Oxblood Cross' has to be something special. The story reminds me a bit of the Aurum…" Ron commented.

"Aurum?" Gene quirked a brow.

"My ship. Like yours, it was made to go to the Galactic Leyline. It was built in some lab by Watao scientists with Tao magic. I'm betting you that this 'Oxblood Cross' was built by Ban Pirates in that lab with the same purpose in mind. Why else would you steal the ship?"

"Simple: To steal a ship," Gene said cockily. Ron looked annoyed.

"If they're kidnapping Melfina and Lark, there's obviously more to it, stupid," Ron said.

"Well, duh," Gene said, smirking. Ron growled a bit. Jim sighed.

"Anyway, if they're Ban pirates, they'll probably be heading back to the Heifong system," Jim continued.

"So let's get going then!" Gene cried.

"Whose ship are we taking?" Aisha asked, eating some potato chips.

"Mine," Gene and Ron both said at the same time.

"What?! We can't take both! That'll look too suspicious!" Jim cried.

"I'm not piloting no Outlaw Star," Ron said.

"Who said you were going to pilot my ship?" Gene replied.

"Harry is the navigator here. It is the obvious choice that we should all board my ship, the Aurum, where I will be captain!" Ron said.

"Hell no!" Gene said, sounding mad now. "You think I'm going to leave the Outlaw Star behind? I still got pirates after me!" Gene argued.

"What good is it without a navigator anyway?" Ron said, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up," Gene said in a sharp tone of voice.

"Who cares how we go?! Every second we're sitting here, talking, the Oxblood Cross is getting away! Goddammit, let's just take both ships! I want Lark back!" Harry suddenly shouted. Everyone fell silent; even Aisha stopped munching.

"Melfina…" Gene whispered.

"Mr. MacDougall is right. Please… Let's try to work together now…" Suzuka said. Everyone nodded.

"If we ran into any trouble, we could easily team up on this other ship!" Aisha cried.

"I guess that makes sense…" Jim said…

Harry, without any hesitation, connected to the digital world. He was ready to take the Aurum to the Heifong System. Just when he began searching for the coordinates, he heard a voice.

"Welcome back, Harry," the familiar voice said. Harry turned around to suddenly see Lark. He was all white, like usual, and had a halo of light above his head.

"Lark?! How did you get here?! Is this a remote connection or something?!" Harry cried. Lark shook his head.

"No. This is a copy of me that I made when we left the Galactic Leyline years ago. I made this copy just in case something would happen to me. You can call me LC."

"A-a… c-copy?" Harry felt like he was going to fall apart.

"Yes. Let's go to space together, Harry," LC said, smiling. He offered his hand.

"You're just a copy! Leave me alone! I can do this all by myself!" Harry yelled. LC frowned. Harry hated seeing that face. He turned around and went back to work. LC sat down on the invisible plane they were on, silent...

Both the Outlaw Star and the Aurum took off, heading towards the Heifong System. The Aurum was moving a little slower than usual.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ron asked, looking behind him.

"Ron, did you know that there is some kind of… 'copy' of Lark in here?!"

"A 'copy?' Had no idea," Ron answered honestly.

"Yeah, well—" Harry sighed. "I don't know!"

"Well, is the copy working?"

"I told him to leave me alone."

"Harry, you know this ship needs _two_ brains, right?"

"I… I can't work with him! He's just a copy!"

"Cut the crap, Harry. Do you ever want to see the 'real' Lark ever again? I'm sure this 'Apple' is going to destroy him once she gets what she wants." Harry wrapped his arms around himself.

"Fine! LC—" Suddenly, LC wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Harry…" LC said softly. Tears began to gather in Harry's eyes.

"Help me…" Harry said weakly. "I need your help."

"We'll go to space together…"


	4. Episode 3

Episode III: The Other Forbidden Fruit 

"Do you hear that? It sounds like music…" Lark said. Melfina put her ear to the glass.

"It does. But I've never heard such music before," Melfina replied. "It sounds nice." Suddenly, the music stopped. Apple came into the room, approaching them. Lark instantly became nervous.

"Did you like the music? I played it on the harpsichord; it's an ancient instrument from Earth. The Terrans took it with them when they went to explore space. When they settled on Heifong II, all kinds of classical music flourished there…" Apple said. "If you two behave, I would love to play it for you…" Melfina and Lark looked at each other, looking uneasy. "I would especially enjoy your company, Adam—"

"It's Lark!" he cried.

"It would only make sense you would want to defy your creator and give yourself your own name, I suppose…" she said. "I will call you Lark then."

"And don't call her Eve anymore either!" Lark added. Apple sighed. Just then, the door behind Apple opened.

"Oh! There you all are! Lark, Melfina, I would like to introduce to you to my crew."

A girl with blue hair tied up in two buns entered. She was about 4'11", a tad shorter than the already petite Apple. She had a fair complexion. Her blue hair was tied up in two buns. She had striking blue eyes. She was wearing a brown and white gingham Lolita dress.

"I'm Babaru! Oh! Apple, she's so pretty! I want to dress her up!" Babaru said, running over to Melfina's cage. Melfina took a step back.

Then, two other girls walked in. They were both about 5'5". They were dressed in all black clothes and wrappings, with their long black hair free. Their eyes were a deep shade of violet. Twins. They were dressed like Japanese Shinobi.

"Igako."

"Kogako."

The two of them said.

Then, entered a Ctarl-Ctarl. She was the tallest of all of them—about 5'7". She had long, black hair tied back in a braid. Her skin was like milk in coffee. She had vivid yellow eyes. She was wearing a black Victorian dress with matching gloves that reached her elbows.

"My name is Pansa-Pansa," she said, curtseying.

And the last person that entered was about 5'1". He looked no older than 14. He had grey hair with matching grey eyes. He was pale, just like Apple. He wore some kind of Terran clothing: a white poet's blouse; a satin sleeveless brown pinstripe vest; dark brown shorts; and a pair of tall brown boots with laces. There was a bronze gun in a holster around his hips.

"And I am Nicholas. Pleased to meet you," he said, blushing lightly. Nicholas was gazing at Lark. When Apple turned to them, Nicholas looked at her instead; he didn't want her to catch him staring.

"Everything is perfect," Apple said in a warm tone. "Now that you have been properly introduced to the keys to the Garden of Eden, let us leave them now. I'm going back to playing my harpsichord. Nicholas?"

"Yes, m'lady?" Nicholas answered.

"You may go on that tea break you wanted. Either Babaru or Pansa-Pansa can pilot the ship."

"Thank you, m'lady," Nicholas said. Everyone exited the room.

Nicholas returned moments later with a tray and a tea set; on it was a brown and white kettle with gold details and a gold bird flying on it, and three matching cups. There were also a couple of butter cookies on the tray. He poured tea in each cup. He took a small saucer, put two cookies and a cup of tea onto it, and approached Melfina's cage. He placed his hand on a part of the glass and a practically invisible door opened. He set down the saucer and then closed the door. Melfina approached the saucer, kneeling.

"Don't worry. It's not poison," he said. "I wanted to share my tea time with you two." Nicholas said. He then brought the tray into Lark's cage, closing the door behind him. Lark walked back until his back was up against the glass. Nicholas sat down, and began to drink from his cup of tea. Lark watched him and felt his stomach hurt him. He slowly approached him and then sat down, biting into a cookie.

"It's good to see you two eat. You must be hungry. There will be a grand dinner tonight on Heifong II, so I hope this will be good enough for now," Nicholas continued. Lark remained silent. He then dipped a part of his cookie into his tea. Nicholas smiled. He then sat forward and reached out, resting a hand on Lark's face. Lark's eyes darted up. "Apple likes you a lot… but I won't let her have you," Lark pulled away, dropping his cookie into his tea. "Once she's done using you, she promised to let me have you."

"He is not something to own!" Melfina cried. Nicholas looked over at her, and chuckled.

"Everyone has a price. Your value is quite high. And I am of high class. And the rules of this universe are that anyone of high class can buy things of high value. And I want you, Lark," Nicholas said, taking a sip of his tea. Melfina looked uncomfortable. The harpsichord music resumed.

"No! I belong to no one!" Lark cried. "Harry, where are you?..."

"Who is Harry?" Nicholas asked, his brow quirking.

"I love him!" Lark said. "And he loves me!"

"The love you have for him will wilt and die with time, like all roses, but I am evergreen, Lark. My love for you will last forever." Nicholas set his cup down and crawled towards him. Lark froze. Nicholas then sat on Lark's lap, cupping his face between his hands. Lark's eyes teared up. "You can pretend I'm Harry, if that helps."

"STOP IT!" Melfina screamed. Lark suddenly slapped Nicholas across the cheek. Nicholas suddenly stood up.

"Even my own mother has never hit me…" Nicholas said to himself. He then picked up the tray with the tea and left Lark's cage. Melfina threw her own saucer and cup at the glass, the ceramic shattering. She was glaring at Nicholas. Nicholas said nothing and turned away, leaving.

"What is… going on?" Lark said in a shaky voice. "The way these people are…"

"That 'Babaru' girl… She talked to me as if I was some kind of doll… I'm scared…"

"Me too…"

…Harry was sleeping, Ron manually piloting the ship. He could see himself sleeping on the invisible plane. LC was watching him. He tried to ignore him, but LC drew near and placed a hand above his face. Harry woke up, looking annoyed.

"What?!" Harry said.

"Why do you do that? That… breathing?"

"Because I have to! Don't you too? Or was that not archived?" Harry snapped. LC's eyes fell.

"I'm sorry…" LC apologized. Harry frowned. A part of him felt like he was torturing Lark. He hated this. Harry let out a sigh.

"If I'm going to sleep, you should too," Harry said.

"'Sleep?' Oh, but I don't need to sleep…" LC replied.

"Just… Just lay down with me, ok?" Harry laid down, looking annoyed again. LC did as he said and lay down on his back. Harry then rolled over onto his side and clung to LC's arm. LC looked over at him. "And close your eyes too," Harry continued. LC did what he said. Harry gazed at him. "Lark—I mean—LC? Do you like sleeping with me?" Harry asked, looking a bit unstable.

"If this is what sleeping is like, yes," LC replied.

"Do you remember what sleeping is like?"

"Not really… Then again, it's not something that can be remembered, I think. Do you mean the moments before and after when you sleep?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes. Why do you have to say it like that?" Harry replied.

"Well… I don't know how else to say it… but I do remember enjoying these moments. And right now is nice too," LC said, smiling.

"LC…" Harry said softly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I—" Suddenly, there was the sound of a communication alert coming through. It was Gene.

"Ron, I think I see their ship. It seems like they were in Heifong II's orbit for a while."

"That's great! Do you still have that drill?" Ron asked. He hated remembering that.

"Yeah, but I was really taking a risk when I did that to your old ship. Who knows what'll happen to this other ship; it may be paper-thin."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm sure they're going to land so we'll just follow them," Ron replied. "Wake up, Harry."

Harry, in the digital world, sat up. LC sat up as well.

"Okay…" Harry answered. He was still holding LC's arm. LC rose to his feet with Harry.

Harry's consciousness snapped back to the present where he could see Ron. The Outlaw Star rushed ahead.

"Hey! Don't tailgate! It'll look too suspicious, dumbass!" Ron cried.

"It's my ship so I'll do what I want! You're just mad that your Aurum is too slow to keep up with me!" Gene replied. Gene's ship slowed down anyway. Suddenly, the Oxblood Cross disappeared.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Gene cried.

"I bet they saw you and they zipped!" Ron said angrily.

"They're definitely on Heifong II though…" LC said. "I saw it."

"Well, great job, LC!" Ron said, smiling.

"Alright, alright. Let's go, everyone." Gene said, sounding a tad annoyed still.

…Babaru and Nicholas were in a clothing store with Lark and Melfina. Pansa-Pansa, Kogako, and Igako were with Apple elsewhere.

"Now, we need to get you dressed up for dinner! It's horrible to show up in your pajamas!" Babaru said enthusiastically.

"I don't care what I wear," Lark said.

"Nicholas?" Babaru said sinisterly. Nicholas pulled out his bronze revolver and pointed it at Lark and Melfina. "You'll do as you're told or else you'll go to the Leyline in pain." Melfina took Lark's hand.

"Okay," Melfina replied.

"Good! Now that that's over with, let's get started! You'll follow me, Melfina, and Lark, you'll follow Nicholas," Babaru continued. Lark looked at Nicholas, who didn't look back at him. His cheek was still red from Lark slapping it earlier. Nicholas walked forward without saying a single thing. Babaru could tell something was wrong, but she wondered what it was.

Nicholas insisted that he stay in the changing booth with Lark, but Lark kept on threatening to slap him again, so he stayed outside and waited. Nicholas was frowning.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Nicholas whispered to himself.

Melfina came out of her changing booth. She was wearing a white, long sleeved top, backless with little silver rhinestones sparkling like little stars across it. She was wearing a short, poofy, white skirt made of tool with white leggings that reached ankles. On each side of her head were two hairclips with a line of five pearls.

Then came Lark. He was wearing all black. He was wearing a tight, black laced-up male corset over a black blouse. Then, he was wearing tight black shorts with tall black socks to match. On the right side of his head was a clip of a mini black top hat with black feathers.

Both of them looked unhappy.

"Perfect! You both look like you're about to go to an engagement party!" Babaru said. Nicholas was just gazing at Lark, blushing.

"So lovely…" Nicholas commented.

"Well, it's time to go to dinner!" Babaru took Melfina's hand, while Nicholas took Lark's. Nicholas gave Lark's hand an affectionate squeeze. Lark's eyes fell...

Soon, they were all eating at a grand mansion that belonged to a Terran with the surname of Lovecraft. He was young, fairly handsome, with a fair complexion, chocolate brown hair, and cool blue eyes.

"They're beautiful dolls," Lovecraft said to Apple. "As are you…"

"Please, do not call me that…" Apple said, smiling.

"Yes, yes, I know," Lovecraft said. "So, what are their real names again?"

"Melfina is the girl, and Lark is the boy."

"I see why you are so enchanted by 'Adam,' my lovely Lilith," Lovecraft said, teasing her. Nicholas stabbed his steak hard before cutting a piece for himself. Melfina and Lark, who were starving at this point, couldn't resist eating. Igako and Kogako were not eating and Babaru and Pansa-Pansa ate quietly, not saying a word unless they were addressed.

"Yes. He is the one," Apple said, as if he wasn't sitting next to her.

"So, two of your goons managed to capture the two of them?"

"You must remember that they are still members of the 28 Moons, Lovecraft. Don't judge my taste in men," She said, smiling.

"I won't. You are right. The 28 Moons are THE elite of pirates, by far stronger than the 108 or 45," he said.

"Of course."

"It is amazing to have shared tea with you and your own elite so long ago. Pansa-Pansa, Babaru, do you still make dresses?"

"Yes," Pansa-Pansa answered. "But they're sold in private circles."

"Not everyone can wear a Panther-Bubble dress!" Babaru answered.

"So, Apple, these other two silent ones are your personal guards?" Lovecraft asked.

"Yes. Igako and Kogako," Apple said.

"Why are you not partaking of my dinner?"

"They only eat in their own company. Do not be insulted," Apple stated.

"I see. True Shinobi-way. And Nicholas… what has been your passion?"

"I still collect antique guns."

"Very good. Have you found any gems as of late?"

"The one that I am currently using. Truly rare. It uses Tao magic to take moisture in the air, heat it up within the gun, and use the pressure to shoot. I have six Caster shells in it right now. They're small, but good bullets are hard to come by nowadays."

"And that ring? Is it a new one?"

"No. It is still the family crest ring. You just haven't seen it in a while. I still collect rings as well."

"Ah, that's right. You always had a fascination with rings. And I still collect my horror stories." He laughed. Nicholas smiled.

"Weren't you going to give me some? By a man named 'Edgar Allan Poe?'" Nicholas asked.

"Oh! Yes! Let me fetch the book!" Lovecraft said, getting up from his seat. Everyone fell silent, eating. Lovecraft returned in moments with an old, burgundy book. "I think you'll like the one titled _Annabel Lee_. You're so young, you know." Nicholas took the book from him.

"I'll read it tonight," he replied, smiling.

"Very good. So, tea and tiramisu now?"

"Yes please!" Babaru said.


	5. Episode 4

Episode IV: Lost in a Bronze City

Lovecraft had plenty of guest rooms, so Nicholas, of course, stayed in a room with Lark.

"Do you want to hear a poem?" Nicholas asked, sitting in the corner of the room.

"I… I don't know…" Lark said, pulling the covers over himself. Nicholas opened the burgundy book that Lovecraft had given him and began to read the _Annabel Lee_ poem aloud. Nicholas did not at all expect the tone of the story. It was a poem about a different kind of horror: The fear of separation. Lark listened, feeling sad; all he could think of was Harry. Nicholas closed the book, silently digesting the poem before he got up to get into bed with Lark. He put the book aside.

"I don't think I liked that poem…" Nicholas said.

"I didn't either…" Lark said quietly. Nicholas then turned onto his side and clung to Lark. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you're mine," Nicholas said.

"We've barely met. I've only been 'alive' for four years. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Love doesn't have to make sense. Can you explain your feelings for Harry?" Nicholas asked, in a bit of a jealous tone.

"No. I guess not…"

"Well, nor can I. All I know is that as soon as I heard about you, I was fascinated. I am not like Apple, who only 'lusts' for you."

"'Lusts?' What's that?"

"It means that she wants your body and your body only. She doesn't care about how you feel."

"Well, aren't you the same?"

"Don't say that! I'm not like her! She is some cold, unfeeling machine!"

"What?..."

"She's an android."

"Well, I'm a bio-android, so what does that make me?!" Lark said, sitting up. He looked mad. Nicholas sat up as well.

"No, that's different. Besides, from what I've seen, you're very real. Apple… doesn't act like she's alive at all," Nicholas said. Lark frowned a bit.

"You really think so—"

"Yes."

"So, why are you friends with her?"

"'Friends?' We're just after the same thing. I wouldn't call her my 'friend,'" Nicholas replied.

"That's sad… She seems to treat you well…"

"I guess so…" He sighed.

Nicholas suddenly blushed.

"Lark? I'll be turning fifteen tomorrow. I was wondering… Well… Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Lark blushed.

"Yes. Once."

"Only once?! Doesn't Harry love you?!"

"Yes!"

"So, that should have happened more than once!"

"I don't know…" Lark said, frowning a bit.

"Lark?"

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"I've never been kissed before… and I was wondering… could you take my virgin kiss?" Nicholas asked, blushing quite a bit now. Lark sat there, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"'Virgin kiss?'"

"Yes. It's your first kiss. It's something you never forget."

"I'll never forget my 'virgin kiss,'" Lark said, smiling.

"Will you be mine?" Nicholas asked.

"I-I… Something doesn't feel right," Lark said, turning away. Suddenly, Nicholas pinned Lark, gazing down at him. His grey eyes were shining in the dark. Lark looked scared.

"I won't let anyone else take it," Nicholas said. Lark remembered when Harry was on top of him for the first time. It felt different then. Lark was scared of what Nicholas was going to do to him. Nicholas' fingers laced with Lark's. The two of them looked at each other, frozen. "But… I can't do it with that face." Suddenly, a tear dropped onto Lark's cheek. Nicholas got off of him and began to cry into his hands. Lark felt confused.

"Please don't cry…" Lark said softly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nicholas said back. For a moment, he reminded him of Harry. Lark leaned over and moved Nicholas' hands open. He stared at him, smiling. Nicholas stared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because whenever Harry did that, I felt better," Lark replied in a sweet tone. Nicholas smiled a bit.

"This is why I love you," Nicholas said. Lark tried to hold his smile. Nicholas then got on top of Lark again, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead against Lark's. Lark was instantly reminded of Harry again. Lark let out a sigh.

"Harry and I do this a lot."

"Really?" Nicholas said softly, feeling Lark's warm breath fall on his lips.

"Yes. It's nice."

"It is…" Nicholas said, smiling back now. He then pulled away and leaned in to kiss him. Lark accepted the kiss, feeling a pot of pity stirring in his stomach. Nicholas reluctantly pulled away, gazing at Lark in the eyes.

"My first kiss…" Nicholas whispered. Lark said nothing. Nicholas got off of his lap and laid back down, pulling the covers over himself. Lark laid down onto his side, not facing him and began to weep silently.

"Harry… I can't do this… Please hurry…" Lark thought to himself…

Suddenly, Harry tripped on a cobblestone. They were in Zhengqui or Steam City on Heifong II.

"Are you okay?" Ron said, looking at him.

"Yeah. I just tripped, is all."

"This planet is so interesting," Suzuka said.

"I wonder what kind of food they have! Maybe steamed dumplings? That would make sense, wouldn't it? Hey! It's late! Can we go out and eat now?" Aisha said, begging.

"Are you serious?" Jim commented.

"Can't search on an empty stomach!" Aisha said. Everyone sighed.

"Well, it'll be better than my brother's cooking, that's for sure," Harry said, snickering.

"I'm not a chef, bonehead!" Ron cried.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you should seriously give up," Harry said. Ron smacked him across the back of his head. "Ow! Yeesh!" Suzuka smiled.

"You two are truly brothers," Suzuka said. "I could say the same about Mr. Starwind and Mr. Hawking as well."

"Oh come on, Suzuka! You know you can call me Jim!"

"If he was my little brother, I'd be a real loser," Gene teased.

"You're a loser on your own merit," Jim said back.

"What did you say, you little punk?!" Gene said, grabbing him by the jacket.

"I said you're a—"

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" Aisha cried.

"Alright, alright!" Gene said, letting Jim go. Jim pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out. Gene did the same. He then turned to Aisha. "Let's go. Hope you have cash." He snickered.

"What?! You know I don't!" Aisha cried as they all headed towards a restaurant.

"Well, I guess you'll have to starve."

"Grr! Gene, I'll tear you to shreds!" Aisha said, her fangs showing.

"I'll cover ya," Ron said. Aisha's eyes lit up. She then wrapped her arm around his.

"You're such a gentleman! I was wrong about you!" Aisha said, grinning wide.

"I try my best," Ron said. Harry snickered. "Shut up, bonehead."

...Soon, they were all at some Chinese restaurant they had found. The décor was very industrial, with exposed pipes and iron lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

"A complete fusion. This place really is something. Nothing like the Chinese restaurants in the Rynex System," Ron said.

"Yeah. But this is only this planet." Jim added.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!" Aisha kept on saying over and over again.

"Your stomach is just a bottomless pit, isn't it?" Gene said, sounding annoyed. "You could at least be a little quieter about it," he said before taking a sip of his beer. A waiter brought over a glass of champagne for Ron.

"Ooh! Look, Gene! Ron has some class!" Jim said.

"What? Whatever. Booze is booze," Gene said, trying to dismiss Jim's comment. Just then, two wooden barrels with eight steamed dumplings each were placed onto the table.

"Food!" Aisha cried, using her chopsticks to pluck a dumpling from a bin right away. She ate it in one bite. She then reached to get another. Gene smacked her chopsticks away with his.

"Wait for everyone else!" Gene said. When Gene went to grab one, Jim stole it from him.

"Smartest before oldest," Jim said.

"I hope you choke," Gene said, looking annoyed.

They began to eat, everyone but Harry talking between bites. He had remained silent, his two dumplings beginning to grow cold. Suzuka noticed this, frowning.

"Mr. Harry, are you alright?" Suzuka asked. Harry looked up to meet her eyes. He had never realized how pretty she was.

"Yes. I'm just not very hungry…"

"Did your brother's food make you sick?" Gene said, teasingly.

"Don't knock it until you try it, jerk," Ron said back.

"You should eat. We must be ready for tomorrow," Suzuka continued.

"'Tomorrow?!' Why tomorrow?! We should continue the search as soon as we're done here!" Harry cried.

"Harry, we're all tired. We've been looking for this stupid ship for hours," Ron said in an exhausted voice.

"But what if they leave the planet tomorrow?! Then what, huh?!" Harry said, standing up.

"Harry… Calm down… You're making a scene…" Ron said quietly.

"I don't give a fuck!" Harry said, storming out of the restaurant.

"Poor guy…" Aisha said.

Harry returned to the ship and immediately jumped into the digital world.

"LC, it's like they don't understand me at all…" Harry said. LC appeared in front of him.

"What happened?" LC asked.

"They rely on 'faith' to find them. I'm the only one who is relying on logic to find you—I mean—Lark. They want to eat and sleep and I just want to keep on looking!" Harry cried.

"But you aren't being logical. Your body will grow tired and what kind of results would you expect from that?" LC replied. Harry paused.

"I-I just… I just really want you back!" Harry slammed his fist against an invisible wall, making a crack. The crack slowly sealed itself. LC was silent. "I just… want you back…" He said quieter. LC approached him.

"You have to have some faith. That is something that is logical. Or else why should anything go well?" LC said. Harry sighed.

"LC… Can you… Um…" Harry paused, flushing lightly.

"Can I 'what?'" LC asked.

"Nevermind. It's impossible." Harry shook his head, smiling. LC smiled back. Harry then approached him and pulled him in and bumped foreheads with him.

"Huh?" LC said. Harry closed his eyes.

"Just be quiet for a moment, okay?" Harry said, smiling still. LC closed his eyes and smiled. There was silence between them. Harry then spoke up again.

"LC?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you like this?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Lark does too."

…That night, Aisha was in bed with Ron in a hotel. She ended up getting really drunk and sleeping with him. Gene had gotten really pissed about it because not only was he sharing a bed with Jim, but Ron and Aisha were really loud. Jim stuffed his head under a pillow until he fell asleep. Suzuka was sleeping in the other bed in the room, sleeping through the entire ordeal.

"Ugh. As hot as Aisha is, I really don't want to imagine those two together," Gene said to himself. He shivered and then soon fell asleep…

The next day, Aisha was going shopping on her own. She said she would catch up with the others later. Aisha had lied about not having money—she just didn't want to pay for food. Now Aisha, as much as she appreciated her Ctarl-Ctarl clothes, was very much so interested in the Terran clothes of Heifong II. A lot of them were different shades of brown, which dulled her. She also needed more clothes just in case she was "pushed over the edge." At one point, she saw a small, black shop with merlot curtains and lit lanterns on each side of the entrance. The sign above the entrance in golden lettering read "Panther-Bubble."

"What a weird name for a shop. I'll bite," Aisha said, walking in. She saw all kinds of dresses. The form-fitting ones caught her eye—especially the ones with faux leather armor. She immediately ran over to an outfit with deep petrol faux leather chest and shoulder armor with a short, form-fitting ivory velvet dress. Aisha squeeled. "This is perfect! Oh, shop-owner!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I'll take this dress! Three of them please!" A Ctarl-Ctarl woman dressed in a dark brown Lolita dress came out from the back of the store.

"Oh… You don't look like how I expected you to…" the other Ctarl-Ctarl woman said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Aisha said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nevermind it. So, you would like three of these? Well, you're lucky. It is on sale—one of Panther-Bubble's less popular designs. It will be 2,000 wong, please," she replied.

"2,000 wong?! Th-that's some price…" Aisha said. She knew that if she went through with this, she really would be broke, only having 200 wong left. But maybe she could make some more money while the others were searching? Then again, she felt guilty and thought she should join the others in the search after all. "Sold!" she said.

She walked out of the store, wearing the dress and laughing as if she had conquered something. She quickly went back to the Outlaw Star to leave the bags behind and went south, heading towards a port. She then saw an elegantly dressed Ctarl-Ctarl woman in black. It was Pansa-Pansa, but Aisha wouldn't know that.

"Your dress is so pretty!" Aisha said to her. Pansa-Pansa blushed.

"Oh! Thank you… It's a Panther-Bubble. I designed it myself," Pansa-Pansa replied.

"You're Panther-Bubble?! No way! I just bought this dress! Three of them!" Aisha said, getting giddy.

"Yes. My partner Babaru and I make them. This is one of my designs though."

"Well, I just fell in love with your work!"

"Here. My card," Pansa-Pansa said, taking out a small, black business card with gold lettering. "If you would like to ever commission anything, give that number a call." She smiled.

"Oh! You bet I will!" Aisha said. "Ta-ta!" Aisha skipped towards the port.

When she arrived, she saw that there were a bunch of red ships docked there. She felt overwhelmed.

"Great… I have to go back to the ship and tell everyone that I've found at least ten red ships at the south port… I wish they could have given me a better description!"


	6. Episode 5

Episode V: Time to Leave Steam City

Everyone was onboard the Oxblood Cross. Everyone, except Apple and Pansa-Pansa, were sitting at a large table with a centerpiece with pine branches and a lit blue candle in the middle. Apple was sitting at her harpsichord, smiling at everyone. Nicholas actually had more color to his outfit today; he was wearing an outfit resembling a horseback riding uniform. This was complemented by a cobalt blue pea coat over a white button down blouse, fall front trousers and tall, dark brown boots. He was sitting next to Lark, but he made sure not to look at him. Melfina was still dressed in the white outfit Babaru had picked out and Lark was still dressed in the black outfit with the corset. Both of them had their eyes down at the table, wishing they were somewhere else.

Just then, Pansa-Pansa came out with what looked like Chiffon cake glazed with fresh strawberries. There was one candle in the center. Apple, Babaru, Kogako, and Igako all clapped.

"Happy birthday, dear Nicholas," Pansa-Pansa said as she set it down in front of him.

"Make a wish!" Babaru cried.

"I wish I could make Lark happy," Nicholas thought before he blew out the candle. Apple's crew clapped. Pansa-Pansa cut everyone a piece, serving Nicholas first. Quite hungry, Melfina and Lark began to eat; to their surprise, it was very sweet. Lark closed his eyes and thought back to the time he had ice cream with Harry for the first time. He smiled. Nicholas looked over at him and smiled, clueless as to why. Apple then began to play _Moonlight Sonata_ on her harpsicord.

"I made sure to go to the best bakery in Steam City. Nothing less for our little prince Nicholas," Pansa-Pansa said.

"Oh! Can we do presents now? Mine is sort of related!" Babaru said, presenting a brown box. She opened it for him. "Dark chocolate covered marzipan! I know how much you love this!" Nicholas smiled.

"Thank you, Babaru." Then, Igako and Kogako presented their present, which was a black silk kimono with dark blue dragonflies into it.

"This is beautiful! You are both so talented!" Nicholas said, smiling as he took it. "I'll have to try it on later!"

Everyone ate for a while when Apple approached him. She opened a small box, revealing a white gold ring. It was a sapphire surrounded by white gold orchids. He immediately took off all of his rings and put it on.

"My family's crest! Oh, Apple! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, my little prince. I hope you wear it always…" she replied.

"I will!" he said, getting up to give her a hug. Apple smiled. Lark watched this. He was a bit confused. Didn't Nicholas not consider Apple a friend?

Later on, everyone returned to Lovecraft's mansion to rest. Nicholas was wearing the kimono Igako and Kogako had given him. He was sharing a room with Lark once again. This evening, he was reading Edgar Allan Poe's _To the River_ instead. He smiled when he finished.

"This poem… describes how enchanted I am by you," Nicholas said to Lark. Lark looked uncomfortable once again. He wasn't used to poetry at all.

"Why did you hug Apple?" Lark asked. Nicholas sighed.

"Because she gave me a present."

"Yes, but why did you say you weren't friends with her then?"

"We aren't. At least, I'm not. She is… obsessive and that scares me."

"Aren't you?"

"No! Just because I like you and read poems to you doesn't make me obsessive! I was hoping you would understand the difference!" Nicholas cried, closing the book.

"I'm sorry… This is all very new to me…"

"It's ok…"

"What do you know about Apple?"

"Well, first of all, her name isn't 'Apple.' Her real name is 'Mary.'"

"How did you find that out?"

"Her name was in the Steam City papers years ago. You see, she was built to serve her husband, who was a television priest, Samuel Perish. She killed him—I don't know why—but after that, she stole this ship and we all boarded it the same day."

"'Built to serve' someone? That's… just wrong…"

"I guess it is. But I have no pity for her," Nicholas said coldly.

"How did all of you meet?"

"Well, it was years ago. Mr. Lovecraft was holding his annual tea party. Apple, Pansa-Pansa, and I were all invited to it. It was a tea party for the elite youth of Steam City. All of us began talking and Apple told us all about how she was planning to kill her husband and venture into space. Pansa-Pansa said she had nothing else to do—she is a clothing designer and said she could submit her designs from afar—and I agreed because—" Nicholas swallowed hard.

"Because?"

"I killed my parents," Nicholas said, swallowing hard again. "It was an accident. My father gave me my first steam-powered Caster gun. We thought it was unloaded when it actually had a Caster 14 shell in it—the Deadly Valentine spell... Their blood got all over me…" Nicholas said, beginning to cry. "It was an accident! An accident! I had nowhere to go! Apple took me in!" Suddenly, Lark pulled him into a hug. Nicholas' sobbing fell silent. He then buried his face in Lark's chest. Lark then planted a kiss on the crown of his head. Nicholas flushed.

"It wasn't your fault… Let's go to sleep now, okay?" Lark said softly.

"Okay…" Nicholas answered, pulling away. They both got under the covers and went to sleep…

The next day, Apple woke Lark up. She hovered over him, breathing onto his lips. His eyes snapped open and he immediately turned away.

"Blessed morning, Lark. It's time to board the Oxblood Cross again. But I need you and Melfina to do something for me," she said.

"Do what?" Lark asked nervously. Nicholas woke up, looking at the two of them. He wanted to glare at her, but he decided to appear tired.

"You see, Pansa-Pansa and Babaru need your help, and I promised I would help them. Now, put this on…" She said, putting a folded dark blue kimono on his lap. It had black leaves on it.

"I don't want to," Lark said. Suddenly, Apple's hand transformed into a dagger. She put it to Lark's neck.

"Do it or else I'll cover you in red… Such a lovely color…" Apple threatened. Lark nodded carefully and she withdrew her hand, it changing back to normal. "Nicholas, come with me to the 'garden.'"

"Yes, m'lady," Nicholas replied. He got out of bed and left the room…

Soon, Lark and Melfina were both aboard the Oxblood Cross. Melfina was dressed in a white hanbok with pink flowers all over the skirt. She looked beautiful except for the sad expression on her face.

"Come now," Apple said, opening a door. They entered the room to see that there was a single, very large willow tree. "Isn't it beautiful? It is perfect for Panther-Bubbles' newest ad. You see, they wanted to advertise their new Eastern collection. I'll be taking photos. All you two have to do is pose. The ad will be in tomorrow's paper…" She said, her eyes going from black to red. "Just look into my eyes. That's the camera lens. Okay?" Lark and Melfina were silent. "Good. Now, Lark, I want you to sit on your knees, but I want the kimono to flair out underneath you like water. Also, let a little of your left shoulder show… And Melfina, lay on your side and rest your head on Lark's lap. Make sure your legs are bent…" The two of them did as they were told and Apple walked around them, taking shots. Nicholas was there with his own camera, taking photos. He specifically focused on Lark; those were going to be Apple's personal photos. He hated everything about this, however, he thought that he could steal one of the photos and keep it to himself.

When it was over, the ad was published the next day…

Ron, Harry, and the crew of the Outlaw Star had just finished searching the eastern port of Steam City for the ship.

"It isn't here…" Ron said. "I remember what it looks like clearly."

"We all do," Gene commented.

"Wow. Can I say anything without you—nevermind."

"We still have one more port to check and that's the south port," Suzuka said.

"They're probably not there… They probably took off already… I hate this!" Harry said, knocking over a newspaper box. Just then, Aisha's ears perked. She looked at the newspaper and then gasped.

"Guys! I see them!" Aisha said.

"You do?!" everyone asked.

"Yes! Here—" Aisha picked up one of the newspapers that had fallen loose from the newspaper box and showed it to them. On one of the pages was a photo of Lark and Melfina dressed up. Above it was advertising the Panther-Bubble brand.

"Holy crap, Aisha!" Gene cried.

"And I know exactly how we can catch them! You see, this woman yesterday gave me her card! She's one of the designers for Panther-Bubble! That means that she must know where they're being kept!" She dropped the newspaper and whipped out the business card. "I'm a genius!" Aisha cried. She then posed with her hands on her hips, looking proud.

"Way to go, Aisha!" Jim said.

"We have to go about this a certain way… I have an idea now… Lady Aisha, give me that card. I will make a call, pretending that I am interested in commissioning a dress for the new Eastern collection. I can meet with her and all of you can follow me—stealthily, of course," Suzuka said.

"Lovely idea, Suzuka," Ron said, smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. MacDougall," she said, smiling back. Harry was smiling now. His faith had been restored…

So, Suzuka made the call.

"South port. Thank you. Goodbye…" Suzuka said as she ended the call. "Thank you, Mr. LC."

"You're welcome, Lady Suzuka," LC answered.

"Well, what are we doing here on this ship?! Let's go!" Aisha cried. Both the Aurum and the Outlaw Star moved to the south port, docking there. The ship was not hard to identify. Suzuka emerged from the ship, walking towards the Oxblood Cross. The others followed, hiding behind whatever they could find. Pansa-Pansa exited the ship, meeting Suzuka.

"As soon as I saw your ad, I found myself falling for your collection. I would like to commission you," Suzuka said. She was a tad frustrated that she would be facing a Ctarl-Ctarl; they were not easy to defeat.

"I see that you already have an outfit with eastern influence. I would love to add my work to your collection… Do you prefer kimono?" Pansa-Pansa asked.

"Actually… I prefer my _Bokken_ ," Suzuka answered.

"Your _what?"_ Pansa-Pansa quirked a brow. Suzuka then took out her weapon and winked.

"Tell me where Lady Melfina and Mr. Lark are and you'll live," Suzuka threatened. Pansa-Pansa stared at her for a moment.

"Are you honestly challenging me, an elite Ctarl-Ctarl? Well, it has been a while… Unfortunate for you, this doesn't mean I'll accept your request without a fight," Pansa-Pansa said. She then undid her dress and let it fall to the floor. Jim and Gene were peeking. They gawked at her with lust. Aisha smacked them both on the head. Suddenly, Pansa-Pansa began to transform. She turned into this panther-like beast, black fur over; her black patterns were subtle. She had long, pointed ears and had two slender tails. A pair of yellow eyes glared at Suzuka.

"So, this is your true form, hm? Well, let us begin," Suzuka said, smiling. Suddenly, Aisha, in her beast form, jumped in front of Suzuka. "Aisha?" Aisha looked back at Suzuka, growling, She then leapt forward to attack Pansa-Pansa. Pansa-Pansa dodged her. Then, they stood on their hind feet, swiping at each other. Suzuka stood there and watched. They separated and jumped at each other over and over, swiping in one strike like two samurai clashing swords. Suddenly, Aisha managed to deeply slash Pansa-Pansa's right leg. Pansa-Pansa landed near the end of the dock. She tried to stay on her toes, but she slipped again and again until she fell back into the water. She sunk out of sight until she returned to the surface in her normal Ctarl-Ctarl form.

"I can't swim!" Pansa-Pansa cried. Aisha stood there, not sure what to do. She then reverted to normal and helped Pansa-Pansa out of the water. She sat on her knees, her ankle bleeding. Her long, black hair shimmered in Heifong II's sun. Suzuka approached the shivering Pansa-Pansa, and tossed her dress at her. She got dressed, and managed to get onto her knees.

"That ankle of yours is a real mess…" Ron called out, approaching them now.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?" Pansa-Pansa said. "I'm not that easy!"

"You are when you're thrown in water," Aisha said, grinning. Pansa-Pansa growled. She tried to get to her feet again, but she fell on her knees again. She tried again, and this time, Ron caught her.

"Put me down this instant!" Pansa-Pansa said, looking bewildered.

"You've probably twisted your other ankle by now…" Suddenly, she rolled out of his arms. She began to crawl back to the Oxblood Cross when she heard the thrusters of the ship charge. Her eyes widened.

"No…" Pansa-Pansa whispered. They were leaving her behind.

"Hey, Jim," Ron called out to him.

"Huh? What Ron?"

"Wrap her up or something," Ron said.

"What?! But she's a 'bad guy!'" Jim cried.

"Just do it," Gene added.

"Seriously, this is a bad idea…" Jim said under his breath.

"Meet me in the Aurum," Ron said. Jim nodded and headed into the golden ship. Ron picked Pansa-Pansa up, who watched the Oxblood Cross take off without her as she was carried inside.

"I can't believe it… Apple left me behind…" Pansa-Pansa said, tears gathering in her eyes.


	7. Episode 6

Episode VI: Devour Me

"I'll crush your skull with my jaws!" Pansa-Pansa shouted as Jim wrapped her ankles up.

"That's not very ladylike of you," Ron said, smirking. Harry entered the ship, immediately jumping into the digital world. Ron shrugged it off and turned his attention back to Pansa-Pansa. "Don't worry about it though—I'm no etiquette academy." Pansa-Pansa fell silent. Her head hung and she put her arm across her eyes.

"I thought she was my friend…" Pansa-Pansa said softly.

"Who?" Ron asked, frowning a bit.

"Apple… We've been together for years… It's all because of that new obsession of hers, Lark!" she said bitterly.

"Ah, so Lark is aboard that ship."

"All she does is talk about him and how much she wants him! The things she says about him… She's sick!" Pansa-Pansa cried, wiping her eyes.

"Really?..." Ron felt a bit nervous. He didn't want to imagine what was happening to Lark.

"At least Nicholas is kind to him… I hope he and Lark leave her!" Pansa-Pansa said angrily.

"Who is Nicholas?"

"One of my friends… He would have never left me behind. I bet he doesn't even know!" Pansa-Pansa cried. "Anyway, Nicholas has a… thing for Lark, but I think he has been keeping him out of Apple's hands. Thank God…"

"Well, that's good. Lark was already taken advantage of once…"

"And I killed that bitch!" Harry cried from the speakers of the ship.

"Harry! You heard everything, didn't you?" Ron said, looking a little uneasy. He really didn't want Harry hearing about anything Pansa-Pansa was saying.

"Yes! And I'll destroy her too!" All of them fell silent.

"All done," Jim said, breaking the silence. "I'll be going back to the Outlaw Star now. We gotta try to follow that ship," he said.

"Yeah. We do. Thanks, Jim," Ron said, saluting him. Jim smiled and left the Aurum. "So, Pansa-Pansa, you're coming with us, right?"

"What?! Well—I have nowhere else to go, except my estate…"

"Why did you ever leave your estate?"

"I had nothing better to do. That's why I followed Apple—for the sake of adventure! I may enjoy tea parties and designing dresses, but there is more to me. Or at least, I like to think so. I guess being with Apple for so long made me forget that…" Pansa-Pansa said, frowning again. "How blind have I been all these years?"

"Where's your estate?"

"Garden City. Nicholas and Apple lived in their own estates there, too."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? I'm sure you got some servants that'll take good care of ya."

"No," Pansa-Pansa said flatly.

"Alright. But this may not be the last time you see Apple. We're trying to get Lark back…"

"That's fine. I'll watch your friend kill her."

"I see…"

"How's Melfina doing?..." Harry asked.

"She seems to be fine. My ex-business partner, Babaru, was using her to model her dresses. It's nowhere as disturbing as Apple and her obsession."

"Melfina is a strong woman. She'll look after Lark too," Harry said, sounding a little less upset.

"Well, Pansa-Pansa, was it?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Where do you think Apple is going?"

"The last time we talked, she said she was going to go to Heifong V, the Ctarl-Ctarl colony, but she wouldn't dare now that I'm not with her," Pansa-Pansa said. "She went to Heifong I, the capital, already… So she must be heading to Heifong III, the planet of true Ban pirates. She is probably looking to recruit more of her pirate androids since I'm gone now. She never realized what kind of power she had when she had me aboard. But she'll never be able to replace me, no matter how many androids she employs."

"Ctarl-Ctarl pride?" Ron teased. She blushed.

"Oh, hush," she whispered.

"So, Heifong III? I'm ready," Harry said, sounding a little impatient.

The Outlaw Star and the Aurum took off…

Apple was pacing angrily, her heels stomping across the floor.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID Pansa-Pansa!" Apple cursed.

"I never really liked her anyway," Babaru said. "So, we are going to Heifong III, right?" Apple walked up to Babaru and slapped her hard, Babaru falling onto the floor.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" Apple said sharply. Babaru, trembling, shook her head. "Where's Lark?!"

"Um… Well, he's with Nicholas…" Babaru said softly. Apple turned sharply and headed towards the room with the willow tree. Nicholas was sitting under the tree, reading Lark another Edgar Allan Poe poem.

 _Take this kiss upon the brow!_

 _And, in parting from you now,_

 _Thus much let me avow—_

 _You are not wrong…_

Nicholas' eyes jumped up when he saw Apple storming towards him.

"Oh, Apple!"

Apple suddenly slapped Nicholas across the face, making him drop the book.

"Trying to woo him, are you?!" Apple said, enraged.

"N-no… I was just reading my new book…" Nicholas said.

"These poems… They are of a man whose romantic heart wept until the day he died! Don't think I didn't know this!" Apple cried. Nicholas was silent, his eyes wide.

"I-I… didn't know…" Nicholas said.

"Well, stop reading poems to him!" she snapped. She then sat down by Lark's side. "Go make tea, Nicholas."

"Yes, m'lady," Nicholas said, getting to his feet. He left immediately. Apple sighed.

"Lark… You don't understand…" Apple said softly.

"What? That I'm a tool for you?" Lark said, glaring.

"For a doll to be in love with a doll." She looked at him, placing a hand on his lap.

"If you have me, why do you need Melfina? Why did you have to take her too?"

"It is us three that must go the Garden of Eden, or what you call, The Leyline. Do you know the story? Adam, Eve, and the apple?"

"No…"

"There was once a god, the Almighty Power that could not be seen, who created the Garden of Eden. The Garden was perfection. It contained all that was needed to give anything a perfect life. But the Almighty Power was lonely… He first created Adam, a being of free will, unlike all of his other children. He then created Lilith, who decided that she would not listen to the Almighty Power, and left the Garden..." She paused. "But then the Almighty Power created Eve, who was Adam's lover…"

"Melfina and I are friends. We're not some characters in a story!" Lark snapped.

"Oh, but you are. You see, you two are the keys to the Leyline. Adam and Eve, through the help of a forbidden fruit—the apple—left the garden to go live in the world of pain, the world we know, where we fear fear. It only makes sense that the original beings of the Garden of Eden would be able to reenter the garden! You, Melfina, and I—the Apple—will return to the Garden. We were meant to stay in the Garden and we shall take the power from the Almighty Power itself!"

"Why did they disobey the Almighty Power anyway?"

"Because they wanted power like him. It simply wasn't fair… Oh! There was also another character I did not mention. The 'Snake.' The Snake was the Almighty Power's enemy and he was the one who convinced Eve to eat the apple. The Snake does not belong in the garden, so it is pointless to look for him… But us three were meant to return there and that is just what is going to happen."

"What made you believe in this story?"

"Faith. I cannot explain it."

"I see…" Lark said, wondering if this story really was true. Regardless, he didn't want to be brought back to the Galactic Leyline. He didn't want him and Melfina to be used again.

"So, Lark, back to what I was saying… You see, I am only the Apple. I am only a doll. I am not like you or Melfina. But I desire power. Oh, Lark…" Apple sighed again. "The Apple desires to kiss your lips once again." She suddenly got on top of Lark. Lark froze. "You must eat of me. Devour me, Lark."

"Leave me alone!" Lark cried. Apple leaned in, trying to kiss him, but Lark began to flail his arms and he tried to push her off of him. Apple was strong; her whole skeleton made of metal. Nicholas returned, holding a tray with a kettle and a cup of tea.

 _Fight, Lark,_ Nicholas thought to himself. He approached the two. "I have made you tea, m'lady," Nicholas said, setting down the tray. Apple froze. She stared at Lark, seeing that the pupils of his eyes had shrank with fear. She smiled. She then got off of him and sat down on her knees, taking a cup of tea. Her red hair neatly bounced back into place.

"Thank you, Nicholas," Apple said. Nicholas stared at Lark, who was still frozen. "Lark, Nicholas has made us some tea. Please…" Lark sat up slowly, still looking shocked. Nicholas felt ill. He turned away from them, and began to leave. "Oh, Nicholas."

"Yes, m'lady?" he said, turning around.

"Please, join us. I simply cannot finish this kettle myself." She said, smiling. Nicholas didn't know what to expect from her. He sat down under the willow tree with them and poured both Lark and himself a cup of tea. "How is Melfina?"

"I made tea for her and Babaru as well. They were just talking," Nicholas replied.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright. Now, Lark, drink…" Apple said, holding a saucer with a cup of tea on it. His eyes fell to look at the cup. He took the cup slowly and without any warning, threw the hot tea at Apple. Apple cried out in pain. Lark got up and began to run.

 _Run, Lark,_ Nicholas thought.

"Guards!" Apple cried. Suddenly, two long-limbed men with featureless masks for faces stopped Lark from exiting the room. They both grabbed him. Lark flailed. Apple got up, her neck red from the hot tea. She approached the three.

"Burn me, will you?" Apple said, glaring at him. She then smiled. "I like that." Lark looked confused. "I am tired of waiting now… Guards, put him in the navigation tube. And do the same to Melfina. After our trip to Heifong III, we will search for the Galactic Leyline…" She then reached over to run a thumb along Lark's lips. "Whether you like it or not, you will sin, Lark." Lark suddenly bit her finger. She stood there, not moving, as "blood" ran down her hand. She smiled again. "Now is not the time to devour me, Lark." Lark released her finger and spat out the "blood." "Now, Nicholas, please wrap my neck. My skin is damaged," she said in a calm voice.

"Yes, m'lady," Nicholas said, getting up. Lark was carried away, flailing still…

Soon, Melfina and Lark were both in a navigational tube, holding each other. Apple approached them.

"Innocent and naked, just like it was long ago… You two are currently not in control of the ship, but once we are done on Heifong III, there will be a series of tests. The Oxblood Cross is different from the ships you two were in. You'll see…" Apple said. She then walked over to the pilot's chair and sat down. She adjusted the bandages around her neck.

"Nicholas! Babaru! To Heifong III!"

"Yes, m'lady!" Nicholas and Babaru both cried…

Harry woke up from a nightmare. He couldn't recall what it was about, but he felt frightened. LC was laying next to him, eyes closed.

"LC?" Harry said, sitting up. "Are you sleeping?" LC's eyes opened.

"No. I don't need to sleep, remember?" LC replied.

"That's right…" Harry said, smiling.

"We've just landed, Harry. Are you going to go find Lark now?"

"I hope so. I miss you—I mean—him so much."

"Harry… You keep on saying that I'm missing… but I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, Lark! I—" Harry's head hung. "LC…"

"I'm sorry…" LC said, eyes falling.

"I promise you that I'm going to kill the woman who took Lark," Harry said, grinding his teeth.

Pansa-Pansa gave Ron a photo of the entire crew of the Oxblood Cross.

"Here. I don't need this anymore," she said. "This will help you identify them."

"Thanks, Pansa-Pansa," Ron said, flashing her a smile. Pansa-Pansa turned away, flushing.

Harry stayed in the Aurum to take care of Pansa-Pansa, and Jim and Suzuka stayed in the Outlaw Star to secure the ship, while Gene, Ron, and Aisha walked around…


	8. Episode 7

Episode VII: The Twin Blades of the Night

"If Lord Junfa didn't disappear, we would have been able to get his best at his vacation home on Luse. It's the sixth planet from our sun. Nothing but farmers and miners live there. We could have also have recruited those who were securing his estate on Watao. His entire group, the Maichong 45, crumbled. We only have our 28, which primarily gather on Heifong III. Anyone on Heifong I and Heifong II was caught and lives in jail. Heifong III…" Nicholas explained to Lark and Melfina. "It's a dangerous place… You'll have to stay close… But I'm sure Igako and Kogako will be guarding you."

"Who is going to protect you?" Lark asked. Melfina wondered why Nicholas was acting like this. Then again, Nicholas was never unkind to her. She was more scared of Babaru.

"I protect myself," he said, tapping the gun at his waist. "Did you not hear what Mr. Lovecraft said a couple of days ago? I collect weapons." He suddenly smiled sinisterly. Lark was thrown off a bit. Nicholas was mad in his own way, he thought.

"I see…" Lark answered. "I thought Apple was going to leave us in the ship…"

"No. Too dangerous. If, somehow, the ship was stolen, she would still have her 'dolls.'"

"I wish she wouldn't call us that…" Melfina said softly.

"Don't accept anything that Apple says. She is… sick…" Nicholas looked behind him to see Apple entering the room.

"Nicholas. Get them out of there. We're going now."

"Yes, m'lady." She suddenly glared.

"Why aren't you wearing the ring I gave you?!"

"Oh! I forgot to put it on! I never do that…" he said, sounding baffled.

"Well, go get it," she said, leaving the room…

Babaru insisted that Lark wear his dark blue and black kimono and Melfina wear her white and pink hanbok. Apple was happy that she could show off her dolls to the world. The duo walked through the crowds, following Apple and Babaru, with Nicholas, Igako, and Kogako following them. Lark and Melfina averted their gazes to dodge the curious and lust-filled eyes of the pirates and outlaws that watched them pass. A burly, bald man walked past the group, grabbing one of Apple's breast. Apple stopped dead in her tracks. She then sharply turned around and began to follow the man who touched her. The guy knew she was following him, so he turned around to confront her. Apple's arm had become a glowing blade shaped like an inking pen. Not even a second passed—Apple had stabbed the man. She then retracted her blade and the man fell to the ground, dead. Her hand returned to normal and she shook her blood covered hand. Babaru was jumping up and down.

"Yay! Apple!" Babaru cried. Melfina was covering her eyes. Lark's eyes were to the ground. She then walked back to the front of the group and lead them to a palace-like building. It was so strange among the dirty city and slums of Heifong III. The guards let Apple and her group in without a single word…

Soon, Apple was standing at a podium.

"I have lost the Ctarl-Ctarl member of my crew. Currently, other than my main crew, I have the chosen two to support me. I have come here, asking the remnants of the 28, to join my crew. However, that means I will only need six more of you to make up for the Ctarl-Ctarl I lost," Apple said. The small crowd cheered. "So now that there are only twenty-one of you left to compete for the positions, that means that fifteen of you must die. The 'tournament' will begin tomorrow morning. All weapons are allowed. If you choose not to come tomorrow, I will send my best to kill you because no one can belong to my 28 and live if you're not already aboard my ship. Thank you all for coming and may the heavens bless you," Apple said, bowing. The crowd cheered. Outside, the guards were all knocked out. Aisha crept out of the palace and ran back into the streets where Gene and Ron were…

"They're with her alright!" Aisha reported.

"So, a tournament, huh? I say we enter," Gene said, smirking.

"You bet I'm gunna fight my way to the top!" Aisha said, flexing.

"Then we can nab Melfina and Lark from that little bitch," Ron growled.

"She doesn't look so tough!" Aisha cried.

"We can't underestimate her. She is head of the 28 for a reason," Ron said.

"We'll do fine. Well, at least I will," Gene said cockily. Aisha growled. Ron shrugged.

"I'll go tell my brother and Pansa-Pansa about it," Ron said.

"And I'll go tell Jim and Suzuka."

"See you bright and early!" Aisha said, excited…

Aisha was wearing a cloak, Ron was wearing wrappings over his mouth and a keffiyeh, and Gene was wearing a hat that obscured his eyes.

"All you could think of was a hat?!" Aisha yelled at Gene as the entered the palace.

"You do you and I'll do me, okay?" Gene answered.

Twenty minutes passed and soon, everyone was there. Apple noticed that there were more people than there were yesterday and smiled.

"Oh? So, some of you have friends, huh? Well, I don't care. As long as six of you survive." Apple then turned to Babaru. "Do the countdown."

"Yay! Okay… 3-2-1! Go!" Babaru cried.

Gene and Ron used their regular guns to defend themselves while Aisha used her extreme strength to break some backs—literally. When there were only three other pirates left, Apple told them to halt, but Gene, Ron, and Aisha didn't listen. They eliminated the other three, exhausted pirates until they were the only ones left.

"You may have proved yourself worthy of joining the crew of the Oxblood Cross, but you have disobeyed me! Igako! Kogako! Get rid of these three!" she commanded. The twin shinobi jumped down, walking towards the three of them. The trio then took off their disguises. As soon as Melfina saw Gene, she cried for him.

"Gene!"

"Melfina!" Gene shouted back. "I'm comin' to get ya!"

"Oh. You must be Gene Starwind. And you—I know who you are—Ron MacDougall. And you… you're just some Ctarl-Ctarl trash!"

"What did you say?!" Aisha shouted, growling.

"Meet us back at the ship, Igako and Kogako. And don't keep me waiting," Apple said, turning away. Babaru and Nicholas turned away to follow her.

"No!" Gene cried. He aimed his gun to shoot at Apple when suddenly, Babaru took out a large wand and swiped it, creating a large bubble around the five of them. The bullet bounced off and fell to the ground. "What kind of Tao magic is that?!" Babaru giggled and led Apple, Nicholas, Lark, and Melfina out of the palace. Gene was instantly filled with rage. He began to shoot at one of the twins, but she disappeared out of sight. The other did the same.

"Uh oh… They're fast…" Aisha said, sounding a little nervous. Her ears perked. "And quiet too—Gene, behind you!" Gene turned around and was slashed across the chest with a large shuriken that Igako was holding. Gene jumped back, gasping.

"Aisha! Be our ears!" Ron told her.

"I'll try! Eesh! So helpless without me…" Aisha said, shaking her head. Aisha then turned around suddenly to kick one of the twins, who disappeared as she fell back. She then directed her attention back to Gene and Ron. "Ron! Jump!"

"Jump?" Ron said. In his peripheral, he saw a large, glowing shuriken coming his way. He jumped over it and then fell onto his ass.

"Graceful!" Gene said, before getting kicked in the back of the head. "Oof! Aisha!"

"Sorry! I was too busy laughing!" Aisha said, punching one of the twins who suddenly appeared in front of her. After she was hit, she disappeared. "We gotta find a way to slow them down!"

"Well, duh, Aisha!" Gene said, rubbing the back of his head.

"They're circling you!" Aisha cried. Gene jumped, his back to Ron's back.

"I got an idea," Ron whispered.

"What's that?" Gene whispered back.

"Shoot at the ground." Gene nodded. Gene and Ron did just that, blood flying all over the place. The two twins stopped, their ankles bleeding. Ron and Gene resumed shooting at them, but they were still able to jump out of the way. "So, what do you got?"

"A number twelve," Gene answered.

"Twelve?! Ugh!" Aisha yelled. She did not forget the day he hit her with one. The twins got enough distance from them and began to charge their large shuriken; Tao magic surrounded the steel.

"Let's not give 'em a chance to finish what they're doing," Ron said calmly.

"I got an idea. My turn now," Gene said.

"And what's that?" Ron asked, looking over at Gene. Gene moved his gun to be directly under Ron's extended arm.

"Shoot right after I do. If your aim is perfect, it'll propel my bullet forward and open the shell when it hits them."

"This sounds ludicrous," Ron said.

"Just trust me!"

"Alright. I'll—what are they doing?" Ron said. Gene looked back over at them. They had ripped away their masks. They had long, beautiful black hair, violet eyes, and a mouth with two sets of sharp, dagger-like teeth.

"God… What ever happened to them?! No wonder why they cover their faces!" Gene said, making an expression of disgust. Just then, energy began to charge in their mouths.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. Okay, Gene. Your plan now?"

"Got it!" Gene said, the gun beginning to charge. Ron stiffened his arm.

"Bang!" Gene cried, shooting the spell. Ron shot a single bullet, it pushing Gene's spell forward just like he had said it would. The twins, at the same time, threw their large glowing shuriken and shot out beams of Tao energy from their mouths. Gene's Caster bullet flew above the twins' attack and hit them directly, creating a giant ball of electricity. The large shuriken and beams of light shot right past them, the two of them standing side-by-side in the middle. When the energy of the number twelve shell cleared, there was nothing left but a black stain on the ground.

"Wowzers!" Aisha cried. "You're lucky they weren't Ctarl-Ctarl!" she said, smirking.

"Right about that. Whatever they were…" Gene said.

"We gotta get going!" Aisha said impatiently. "We can still catch 'em!"

The three of them ran out of the palace and headed back to the port where they had docked their ship. Suzuka was there, having bought groceries. Gene looked up to see that the Oxblood Cross was already high in the sky.

"Damn it!" Gene cried. Everyone rushed into their ships, taking off.

"Ron, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"After that red ship! Lark and Melfina are on it!"

Both the Outlaw Star and Aurum were moving fast, but couldn't seem to catch up to the Oxblood Cross. Just then, the ship made a jump and disappeared.

"What?!" Harry cried.

"It's okay. I saw where it went," LC said.

"Where to?" Ron asked.

"To the fourth planet in this system, Liu. It is a planet that is nothing but beach resorts."

"What?! Why the hell would they go there?!" Ron shouted.

"Apple is sick," Pansa-Pansa spoke up. "She'll probably hide there for a while.

"I don't want her seeing a single inch of Lark!" Harry cried.

"Who knows what she could have done to him by now…" Pansa-Pansa said, frowning. Suddenly, the lights on the panels grew bright and some bulbs above blew out.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Harry screamed. Normally Ron would try to calm his brother down, but he just couldn't think of anything to say.

In the digital world, Harry was thrashing, punching, cracking, and even shattering invisible walls. LC watched this, looking a little scared. When Harry saw LC's expression, he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, LC…" Harry said, head dropping. LC approached him and then tipped his head up to kiss him. Harry held the kiss. He reluctantly broke it. "LC…"

"I am strong. I won't let anyone see me except for you," LC said.

"I-I hope so…" Harry said, eyes tearing up. The Aurum sped up, flying towards Liu.


	9. Episode 8

Episode VIII: Liu

Lark and Melfina were screaming inside of the navigation tube.

"What are the coordinates?! Tell me right now!" Apple shouted.

"Stop it!" Melfina shouted back. Lark held his head in pain.

"Give me the coordinates!" Apple shouted again.

"W-we don't know where it is! P-please!" Lark cried. Nicholas frowned.

"What if they really don't know? At least, at this moment?" Nicholas said to Apple quietly. Apple glared at the duo.

"Babaru! Stop the tests!" Apple commanded. Babaru did as she was told. Lark and Melfina held each other, trembling from pain.

"Now that your friends are chasing us, we need to hide for a little bit…" Apple said. "Babaru! Nicholas! Get these two dressed!"

"Okie-dokie!" Babaru answered. Nicholas docked the ship at a port on one of the more mountainous islands called "Pocono Island," where there were resorts on beaches with pink sand and mountains covered in snow.

The first thing they did was check into one of the resorts.

"Two rooms, please. Next to each other," Apple said. One room was going to be for Babaru and Melfina, while the other was going to be for her, Nicholas, and Lark. The four guards she had would secure the ship. Nicholas knew that he had to be very careful as to what he could say to Lark…

While Apple was out, shopping with Babaru and Melfina, Nicholas was talking with Lark alone in their room.

"I don't think your friends are going to find us here. But out of all planets, I wonder why this one. We could have gone to the fourth planet, Luse, to hide…"

"I don't know…"

"Lark?... Why don't you just give us the coordinates to the Galactic Leyline? Then you, Melfina, and I could be free!"

"I don't know where it is. The last time I was there, we guessed where it was. The Heifong System has seven planets. All I do know is that wherever the Leyline is, there aren't any people."

"There's only one planet that isn't inhabited and that's Heifong VII, the water planet."

"Perhaps that is where the Path of the Basilisk is…" Lark said quietly. "The Child of the Leyline told me in a dream that there was a third path…"

"'Child of the Leyline?'"

"Yes… What Melfina and I came from…"

"Ah…"

"Nicholas… We won't be free after Apple gets what she wants. In my dream, the Child of the Leyline told me that she will destroy us so no one will be able to get the power from the Leyline ever again…"

"I… Perhaps I should listen to this 'Child of the Leyline.'" Nicholas unlaced his boots and laid in bed on his side; Lark did the same, facing Nicholas. He closed his eyes. "Lark?"

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"Nevermind…" Nicholas said, smiling. Just then, Lark pulled him close. "You know, if Apple sees us like this, she'll get very angry."

"I don't care…" Lark said. Nicholas smiled…

Hours passed and Apple had not returned to the hotel. Lark woke up, seeing Nicholas' bangs all over his face. He pushed away some of hair out of his eyes, smiling down at him. Lark got up to look out the window when he heard the door open. Apple finally returned.

"We're going to the hot springs in the mountains."

"What?..." Lark turned to her, looking deeply confused. Apple looked off to the side, blushing.

"Don't question me. Now get ready." She left the room. Nicholas sat up, glaring at the door.

"Nicholas… What is this all about?"

"Apple is perverse. If we're going to hide, she might as well have some 'fun,'" Nicholas said, getting out of bed. "It's a good thing the hot springs are divided based upon gender. She won't be able to see you—only I can." Suddenly, Nicholas' face flushed red.

"Huh? Only you can what?" Lark looked at him, approaching him.

"I mean, I've seen some of you since you've been in the navigational tubes, but this will be different…" Nicholas said under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Lark asked.

"It's nothing! We should get going!"

…So, soon Apple and her crew were at the hot springs. Lark was enjoying himself quite a bit. He splashed water at Nicholas and kept on pushing him down under the water.

"Cut it out, Lark! You're supposed to relax!" Nicholas said, laughing.

"I am? Oh, okay." Lark leaned back against the warm stones and closed his eyes, smiling. Nicholas decided to do the same.

Meanwhile, on the other side of a bamboo wall, was Apple, Babaru, and Melfina.

"I don't understand, Babaru… Why does he act the way he does around me?" Apple asked. Babaru frowned.

"I don't know…" She said softly.

"Because he loves someone else!" Melfina cried. Apple glared at her.

"And what makes this other person so great to warrant his perfect love?"

"I wouldn't know! It's something between them! You don't understand love! You don't even understand friendship! You left that Ctarl-Ctarl girl behind to die! And those other two girls too!" Melfina cried.

"Shut up! Don't talk to my best friend like that!" Babaru said, shouting back.

"It's fine, Babaru. It is in her nature to act like this. Disobedient," Apple said. Melfina glared and walked further away from them.

"Apple, did you hear them laughing just moments ago?"

"Nicholas and Lark? Yes…" Apple said, a black tear slowly running down her cheek.

"Apple! You're crying! Please don't cry!" Babaru said, hugging her. Apple stood there, stiff.

"Why won't he laugh with me?" Apple said quietly. Melfina looked over at the two of them, frowning a bit. As cruel as Apple had been to everyone, Melfina could tell that a part of her was incomplete; she felt bad for her.

"Apple? Why aren't you talking?" Babaru expressed in a voice of concern.

"I want to see him right now," Apple said, standing up. The water ran down her porcelain skin.

"Wh-what?! You can't, Apple!" Babaru said.

"I will snap the neck of anyone who tries to stop me." Apple said. She walked directly through the sauna to the other side which was the designated male area. Nicholas' and Lark's eyes were still closed.

"This is nothing like being inside of a ship… It's… actually very nice…" Lark said. He wondered why Apple would take him somewhere that made him relax. Nicholas' eyes opened to see a nude Apple standing before them. He immediately turned his back to her.

"Sorry, m'lady!" Nicholas said. Apple got into the water. Lark quirked a brow.

"What's wrong, Nicholas? Apple isn't—" Suddenly, he felt something very warm press up against his chest. His eyes snapped open. He was looking into Apple's dark eyes. He froze.

"Lark… I desire you like this…"

"Don't touch me!" Lark said, shoving her off of him. She glared at him. Nicholas looked back at the scene, not knowing what to do.

"Nicholas. Take him back to the ship. And do more 'tests' on him. We need those coordinates."

"Yes, m'lady." Apple got out of the water and stopped to look at Lark; it was as if she was showing herself off. Lark had closed his eyes. Harry had taught him about what was sacred about the body, and he naturally felt that looking at Apple nude would be wrong.

"Choosing not to look at me, are you? Ashamed? Oh, of course. I should have known," Apple said, walking off. Nicholas helped Lark out of the water.

"Let's go…" Nicholas whispered.

Apple returned to the women's side of the hot spring and got back into the water. Babaru and Melfina were both looking at her. Apple sunk under the water, the water above the crown of her head turning black. Babaru frowned and said nothing. Apple was crying…

Lark was back in the navigational tube. Nicholas did not put him through any more tests. He didn't want to hurt Lark, of course.

"Nicholas?"

"Yes, Lark?" Nicholas looked over at him.

"Could you read me another one of those poems?"

"Oh… But what if Apple catches us?"

"I don't care," Lark said. Nicholas smiled. He ran to get his book and then sat down in front of him.

 _Thou wast that all to me, love,_

 _For which my soul did pine—_

 _A green isle in the sea, love…_

Lark closed his eyes, relaxing once again. Once he finished reading the poem, Lark's eyes opened to see Nicholas was kissing the glass. Lark made a face of discomfort. His eyes fell. Nicholas pulled away and went to hide his book…

LC spotted the Oxblood Cross and landed on the same island, the Outlaw Star following them.

Suzuka used her _bokken_ to slash one of the doors of the Oxblood Cross open. Just then, a fury of bubbles shot at her. She jumped back, noticing that the ones that did hit her stung. Babaru walked out of the ship, pouting.

"Apple isn't going to be happy that you made a dent in her ship!"

"I'm sure you're right."

"Don't think I don't know you. You and I were in the same assassins' network for a while. You're 'Twilight Suzuka,'" Babaru said, holding her large bubble wand.

"And you're Babaru."

"Yes. Unfortunately, I don't have a cool nickname like you do, but I don't need one." Gene and the others gathered—including Pansa-Pansa—looking like they were ready to fight. "Oh, now that's unfair. Pansa-Pansa! You too?"

"Don't even try to pretend I matter," Pansa-Pansa said.

"Oh well! I guess I'll just have to be careful with my toy," she said, jumping down onto the beach sand.

"She's an assassin? She looks like a kid!" Gene cried.

"She is very much so not a kid. She's a woman trapped in a child's body, who lives to kill," Suzuka replied.

"When you put it that way, you make me sound like such a mean person! Death is inevitable! Isn't it nice to see such a cute face before you die?" Babaru said, giggling. "Besides, who are you to talk? Just because you've taken a little 'vacation' doesn't mean you are as white as snow, Twilight Suzuka; you are just as scarlet as I am." Suzuka only smiled. "Now, how do I make things a little fairer? Oh! I know!" Babaru then swung her giant bubble wand, shouting out, "Party for six!" Suddenly, six, large bubbles shot out and hit everyone except for Suzuka. They were suddenly trapped in large rubber balls with their heads, hands, and feet sticking out.

"What the hell?!" Gene yelled, rolling onto his face. "Ow…" Babaru giggled.

"So, Twilight Suzuka, let's get started!" She said with enthusiasm. Her smile changed from one of shimmering innocence to that of a maniac.

She swung her bubble wand, calling out another attack.

"Newton's Cradle!" Suddenly, a series of giant metal balls flew around Suzuka, aiming to collide into her. She dodged each one, the balls clashing into each other until they fell into the sand. Babaru pouted.

"That was a real fun one too!" she said, hopping back out of Suzuka's range. "Bubble Fury!" She waved her wand and a barrage of bubbles headed towards Suzuka. Suzuka slashed her _bokken_ down and created a path of air between Babaru's attack. "Grr… You think you're so cool!" Just then, her bubble wand began to glow bright. She cried out another attack.

"Ace!" Just at that moment, a flaming blue ball of energy formed in front of her wand and she smacked it as if she was playing tennis. Suzuka dodged, trying to get closer to her with each serve Babaru performed. Suzuka got close and went to strike Babaru when she used her bubble wand to defend herself. Suzuka jumped back to give herself some room to make a series of attacks, but Babaru had made a bubble around herself, each hit bouncing off. Suzuka jumped far back, trying to think of what to do next. Babaru was panting, the bubble around her popping; she couldn't hold that attack for long without exerting a lot of energy.

"That's it… I don't want to play anymore!" Babaru cried. Suzuka smiled.

"This isn't a game, Babaru." Suzuka said back. Babaru grinded her teeth together. Her bubble wand began to glow red.

"Blood bath!" Babaru cried. A large, pulsing, red bubble headed towards Suzuka. She jumped over it. Babaru summoned another, it floating near Aisha. Aisha began to cry out, screeching like she always did, as she tried to roll herself out of the way. Suzuka rushed over to her and using her _bokken_ like a pool cue, she knocked Aisha out of the way, sending her bumping into the others.

"Ow!" Harry said, bumping into Ron.

"This is just embarrassing…" Ron said, sighing.

Babaru shot another red bubble, this one moving faster than the others. Suzuka jumped in front of it and then swung her _bokken_ like a baseball bat, the bubble rushing towards Babaru. Just then, the thrusters of the ship began to rumble.

"What?! Apple?! Wait for—" Suddenly, Babaru was caught in her own bubble, instantly exploding into a pile of blood inside. Then, the bubble popped, the blood staining the sand below. The rubber balls everyone was in disappeared, releasing them.

"It's because of Apple, we couldn't stay friends…" Pansa-Pansa said, beginning to cry.

"When you fight on the wrong side of the scale, you're bound to fall off, no matter how lightly you tread…" Ron said. Harry looked over at Pansa-Pansa, frowning. Though it was obvious that Babaru had chosen her friendship with Apple over her friendship with her, Pansa-Pansa was hurting. Pansa-Pansa looked over at Harry to see him frowning with her. She then burst into tears, stumbling over; her ankles hadn't completely healed. Ron walked over to her and picked her up.

The Oxblood Cross took off once again, leaving the beautiful island planet behind.

"We're gunna get her next time," Harry said.

"Y-you're right… If she sent out her best friend, B-Babaru to fight, she's running out of options…" Pansa-Pansa said. "She only has one 'friend' left, and that's Nicholas. He has all kinds of different guns… But I doubt he'll fight any of us…"

"Why's that?" Gene asked.

"Because he's a traitor. I knew he was the moment he looked at Lark," Pansa-Pansa said, wiping her eyes. "He's in love with him." Harry glared down at the sand. Pansa-Pansa looked over at Harry, noticing his jealousy. "He's just a boy."

"So, how come she didn't send Nicholas to fight?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she doesn't know he's betrayed her in the heart already," Pansa-Pansa said. "She has no intuition. But I still don't understand why she sent out Babaru…"

"Maybe she did this on her own? You did say that she was friends with her. Maybe she… she knew that she was going to die and did it so Apple could escape," Harry said. Pansa-Pansa fell silent.

"I think you may be right…" Pansa-Pansa said quietly.

"We gotta get back to our ships," Gene said, walking away from the scene.

"You're right. Let's go," Ron said in agreement. Pansa-Pansa looked over Ron's shoulder at the blood covered sand.

"We could have still been friends…" Pansa-Pansa whispered.


	10. Episode 9 FINAL

Episode IX: Dreams

Melfina was in the navigational tube with Lark (who was sleeping), not knowing how to feel about Babaru's sudden death. Apple had been avoiding everyone for a couple of days now.

 _Was she really that bad?_ Melfina thought to herself, thinking back to just a couple of days ago…

Apple, Babaru, and Melfina were out, shopping on the streets of Pocono Island. They were walking past a bunch of clothing stores when Babaru stopped in front of one. It was a shop full of wedding dresses.

"Oh, they're so pretty…" Babaru said, staring forward. Apple and Melfina stopped to look as well. Apple said nothing. Melfina blushed, immediately thinking of Gene. "Some guy is looking for you, right?" Melfina looked over to her and nodded. "Are you two married?" Melfina blushed even more.

"No…" she said, sounding a bit shy.

"Well, have you ever dreamed about getting married?" Babaru asked. Melfina smiled.

"I have…"

"Someday, I want to have a beautiful wedding. I don't know what kind of guy I'll be marrying, but then I'll get to wear a dress just like these ones!" Babaru went on.

"It's a dream of mine…" Melfina admitted.

"Let's go inside and try on some wedding dresses! You too, Apple!"

"Why should I?" Apple answered.

"Don't you want to at least see what it's like?" Babaru said, taking her hand. "Come on!" Babaru dragged her along to the entrance. Babaru took Melfina's hand as well and the three of them entered the shop.

Babaru was wearing a short, white wedding dress with puffy shoulders. She smiled in front of the mirror.

"I look like a princess!" Babaru said.

Melfina came out wearing a white wedding dress made of lace, whose gown looked feathery. Melfina looked at herself in the mirror and giggled.

Finally, Apple emerged from the changing area, wearing a long sleeved white wedding dress that was form fitting. She looked at her reflection and blushed.

"See? Don't you want to get married now?" Babaru said, giggling. Suddenly, something strange happened: Apple laughed. Melfina was shocked. Babaru laughed with her.

Melfina thought to herself, _Maybe they are true friends_. Soon, the three of them had changed back into their normal clothes and were walking past stores again. Babaru spotted a café that was advertising parfaits.

"Oh, look! Parfaits! We should all get one!" Babaru said.

"I've never had one before," Apple said.

"Well, we gotta fix that! Come on!" Babaru replied. She took the two of them inside.

Each one of them had a different kind of parfait: Babaru had a parfait with kiwis and bananas; Melfina had a vanilla parfait with peaches; and Apple had a parfait with dark chocolate chunks and chocolate pudding. The three of them ate, Babaru talking more about getting married. Apple seemed to be listening. Melfina looked down at her parfait, thinking. _Apple doesn't care about the idea of getting married… but she listens to Babaru anyway. It reminds me of my conversations with Aisha. Aisha talks about all kinds of things I don't understand, but it is nice to have a friend to talk to._ Melfina took a bite of her parfait and smiled instantly.

"This… is delicious!" Melfina cried.

"Is it your first parfait?" Babaru asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Looks like it is your and Apple's first time! You two have been missing the wonderful, bright world of parfait! What the best thing is about parfait is that you can have anything in it! I've even heard of parfaits with beets in it! Weird, huh?"

"I've never had a beet," Apple said.

"Well, it's naturally sweeter than most vegetables! So I guess I understand… But I would never have it in a parfait! I like my parfait, just like this—kiwis and bananas!" Babaru said.

"I like peaches, and vanilla ice cream, so I just guessed…" Melfina admitted.

"Well, it looks good!" Babaru commented. Apple fell silent. She resumed eating her parfait.

The three of them finished their trip to the café and continued onward, towards the resort Apple had chosen to stay in. Just then, three guys in bathing suits catcalled them. Apple stopped dead in her tracks. Melfina swallowed hard. Apple went over to the three of them, silent.

"You know, I have a real thing for nuns like you," one of the guys said to Apple.

"Yeah. What is a woman of God like you doing here on a planet full of pleasures of the flesh, huh?" said another.

"Why don't you change into a bathing suit?!" a third one said. Apple smiled at them.

"I really like the color red…" she said softly.

"A red bikini, huh? That's hot!" one of them replied.

"Funny you say that… because I think I like red on you better," Apple said. Suddenly, both of her arms turned into large swords and she stabbed each one of them, multiple times. People who were walking in the area ran into stores, hiding. Apple had killed the three of them and walked back over to Babaru and Melfina.

"That'll teach them!" Babaru said…

Melfina's mind returned to the present moment. Apple was rushing about, her face looking as if she was wearing mascara and had cried—when in actuality, her tears were black like oil. At one point, Apple stopped pacing and looked over at Melfina and Lark. She approached them.

"I almost lost you," Apple said to Melfina. Melfina glared at her.

"How could you do that to your best friend?!" Melfina shouted.

"You think I wanted to?!" Apple said, slamming her fist against the navigational tube. This woke Lark up. Melfina was a bit shocked—this was the most emotional she had seen her, next to the time that she had been crying underwater about being rejected by Lark. She remembered what Nicholas had said about her. She was definitely dangerous. "Nicholas!" Nicholas stood up from his chair, putting the ship into autopilot.

"Yes, m'lady?" Nicholas answered.

"Make tea," she commanded.

"Yes, m'lady," Nicholas said, leaving the room.

"I'll never leave you behind, Lark…" Apple said, beginning to cry. Lark looked at her, scared.

"That's right… You'll destroy him instead!" Melfina cried.

"Ugh! I hate you, Eve! I hate you so much!" Apple cried back. Melfina looked shocked. She then glared at her.

"For the first time, I have no sympathy. I don't believe you deserve it," Melfina said. Lark looked over at her and took her hand, hoping to calm her down. Apple's eyes widened; she stumbled back. She then ran out of the room, sobbing. Nicholas returned with a tray with a teapot and two teacups. He looked around, looking confused.

"Where's Apple?" Nicholas asked. Lark shook his head. Nicholas sat down in front of the navigational tube the two of them were in and had some tea.

"I've never seen Apple like this before… I think it's because she lost Babaru… But she didn't want to wait for her!" Nicholas said before taking a sip of his tea.

"But why did she do it?" Lark asked.

"Because of you. All of your friends were there. Apple probably thought that Babaru was a perfect distraction for her escape. No matter what, you're her priority…" he said, taking another sip. Apple then returned. Her face was clean. "I made you tea, m'lady."

"Thank you. I will take it. Now, run a couple of tests. This time we WILL get the coordinates to the Galactic Leyline," she said. Nicholas made a face. He brought the tea over to Apple, who took her teacup and then Nicholas went over to a panel, pressing some buttons. Then, the pain resumed—the extreme headaches, the spasms down the back. Melfina and Lark thrashed inside the navigational tube. Apple smiled after she took a sip of her tea. "And get me ready; I'm going into the digital world."…

Harry woke up from a nightmare. In his dream, he saw colors swirling. There was a dab of pink and the other was white. They swirled around in a circle until a large, red knife of color began to poke at the two of them, separating them. Then, little by little, the red began to swallow the white. Just when the white was about consumed by the red, he heard Lark's voice, screaming his name in pain…

Harry sat up right away. LC was laying next to him with his eyes shut. Suddenly, Harry clung to LC.

"Huh? Harry?" LC opened his eyes.

"L-Lark… Lark is in trouble… I know it now."

"I can feel it too," LC replied. "Ron. I know where the Oxblood Cross is."

Ron was sleeping in a bed in the ship alongside of a naked Pansa-Pansa.

"Ron?" LC cried. Ron grumbled.

"What?" Ron answered in a groggy voice.

"I know where the Oxblood Cross is," LC repeated himself.

"Really? Great job, LC!" Pansa-Pansa woke up, holding the sheets. "Where to?"

"Heifong VII, the water planet. It is uninhabited."

"An uninhabited planet, huh? Makes sense. It was the same way with Flonoe—well, sort of," Ron replied. "I'll tell Gene," Ron said, yawning. He got out of bed, Pansa-Pansa's eyes tracing every scar on his body. He got dressed and headed to the front of the ship…

The Oxblood Cross was not showing any signs of slowing down while landing on the planet. Lark was in a trance. Melfina tried to shake him out of it, but it wasn't working. Apple, her four nameless guards, and Nicholas were strapped in.

"Lark! Go!" Apple cried.

"Lark! Lark!" Melfina said, shaking him by the shoulders. Suddenly, the clouds cleared and there was a large ocean below. Without any kind of hesitation, the Oxblood Cross dove into the ocean. Everyone was silent. Just then, the wings of the ship compressed, and a propeller emerged from the back, spinning with the thrusters of the ship.

"The ship… has transformed?!" Nicholas cried.

"Just as I had thought. The ships constructed by Tao magic are made to stand all kinds of atmospheres, especially since water is part of the Tao magic circle of elements..."

"I see…" Nicholas said, looking out the windows. They passed by a sizeable network of large jellyfish. Lark finally snapped out of his trance and looked around them. He was reminded of the time he and Harry went to the aquarium on Pewter VI.

"Harry…" Lark whispered. Melfina hugged him.

Just then, they discovered a large, black cylindrical object on the bottom of the sea floor.

"N-no…" Melfina whispered.

"The Leyline!" Nicholas cried. Just then, a loud screeching noise pierced Nicholas' ears. Nicholas began to scream.

"What is wrong, Nicholas?" Apple said, looking over at him.

"This noise!" Nicholas yelled in pain. Melfina closed her eyes and concentrated, and suddenly, the noise was gone. Nicholas shook his head.

The Oxblood Cross navigated its way through a golden path. The Aurum and Outlaw Star were not too far behind.

"They found it…" Gene said. "I wonder how Melfina is doing…"

Apple, her guards, Nicholas, Melfina, and Lark were all in diving suits. They swam through the cavern to some stairs that lead up into the Leyline. When they breached, they saw a world with a glass sky, reflecting the sea life above, large, dilapidated golden walls, and a single, large tree spiraling up towards the sky with a mask. There was a large door in front of the tree, of course.

"The door is there… and I have the keys…" Apple said, smiling. She got out of her diving suit, as did the others. Apple's four goons made sure to make Melfina and Lark follow Apple and Nicholas to the gate. Once they reached the gate, Apple commanded them to put their hands against it.

"No. I won't do it," Lark said in a flat tone of voice. Suddenly, Apple's hand turned into a small knife and she cut him across the wrist. Lark held his bleeding wrist, panting. Melfina, seeing this, teared up a bit. Her head hung and she put her hand on the door. Lark looked over at her, frowning. He put his hand on the door as well, blood dripping down his arm. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Welcome, Children of the Leyline," The voice said. Lark let out a sigh. "What is thy desire?" The tree slowly bent down, looking at all of them. Apple came forward, smiling. She was about to speak when a bullet hit the floor by her boot. Nicholas turned around, holding his gun up. Ron, Gene, Aisha, Suzuka, Harry, and Pansa-Pansa were ready to fight. Apple glared.

"Disturbing us? You snakes!" Apple yelled. She then waved her hand, her goons rushed towards the group. Nicholas hesitated. "Nicholas?! What are you waiting for?! Kill the one with the blue hair."

"No!" Lark cried. Suddenly, both Lark and Melfina were grabbed by giant hands and swallowed by the bark of the tree. The tree stood upright, the mask turning into a genderless face.

Gene shot at one of the masked goons, whose head shook and made a wooden noise every time it moved.

"Some kind of freaky-ass puppet?!" Gene cried. Ron was standing still, shooting at another goon from a distance.

"Hell if I know," Ron said. When the goon he was shooting at rushed at him, he calmly jumped back as the goon tried to swipe at him over and over. Gene rolled to the side and resumed shooting at his goon.

The goon that the transformed Aisha and Pansa-Pansa were fighting had split into two and were using their speed to dodge their attacks.

Suzuka was fighting a goon who had a katana. She was having fun with her fight; the goon was outclassed.

Meanwhile, Harry ran towards Apple, Lark, Melfina, and Nicholas. Nicholas kept on shooting at him, but was making sure to miss.

"What are you doing, Nicholas?!"

"I'm trying! He's too fast!" Nicholas cried.

"It's very obvious you're trying to miss him," Apple said in a sharp tone. Nicholas suddenly felt cold.

"No! Apple! I would never—" Suddenly, the ring on Nicholas' hand glowed and his entire left arm exploded. Nicholas went flying, screaming. The bark of the tree opened and Lark cried out.

"Nicholas!" Lark screamed. Nicholas was laying on his back, bleeding onto the ground below. His eyes were wide.

"Apple… Why?" Nicholas whispered. Harry stopped, looking disgusted.

"Why did you do that?! Wasn't he on your side?!" Harry cried.

"He has betrayed me in his heart," Apple said. Harry went over to Nicholas.

"You're the one who has been taking care of Lark all of this time. You're so young too. How did you do it?" Harry asked softly.

"Love, I guess…" Nicholas said.

"Lark's love is mine and mine alone! And so is his power!" Apple cried. Harry grinded his teeth and ran towards her.

"What is thy desire?" the Leyline repeated, revealing Melfina now.

"Yes! My desire is to become one with the Leyline! To become the God of this universe!"

"If thy wish is so, thou must pass a trial," the Leyline answered.

"A trial? A trial?!" she screamed. "Fine! I, the Apple, shall return to the Garden where I blossomed!" Suddenly, Apple disappeared in a blink of red light. Harry ran up to the tree.

"What is thy desire, knight?"

"To fight the Apple!" Harry cried. The bark of the tree closed and Harry disappeared in a blue beam of light.

Melfina, Lark, Apple, and Harry were in the digital world. Apple was watching her life replay in front of her.

She watched the first time she was introduced as Samuel Perish's wife on television. She stood on the stage, still like Mother Mary on stained glass.

She then saw the moment that she was playing harpsichord for him for the first time, reading the notes as if she had written them herself.

After that, she saw herself getting slapped onto the floor by him before one of his shows. He was yelling at her. She couldn't hear what it was about—she forgot.

Next, she saw herself stab him and twist the blade until he died.

Last, she saw her killing every scientist in the Seastar Lab on Heifong I to get to the Oxblood Cross, which she successfully ended up stealing.

Apple had no reaction. She turned her back to her memories and cried out.

"Is this the trial?" Apple cried out, disappointed. Suddenly, Lark appeared in front of her—or what appeared to be Lark. She flushed suddenly.

"I am Adam. It is time we finally be reunited, my Apple," he said.

"L-Lark… Do you finally understand me?" she said, shaking a bit. Lark nodded. He then put his arms around her waist. She leaned into him.

"Let me devour you," Lark said. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Her cheeks completely flushed as she kissed him back. He broke the kiss, biting her lip. Blood ran down her chin. She looked at him, eyes full of lust. Suddenly, Lark made a pained noise. His eyes jumped down to see Apple had stabbed him. She looked down, gasping.

"No! I would never do this! Lark!" Apple cried, black tears forming in her eyes. Lark fell onto his side, dying instantly. Apple was shaking. She dropped the bloody knife that had materialized into her hand.

"As a God of the Leyline, you must let things that you know and love die," the Leyline said.

"Not him! Adam, Eve, and I are supposed to remain in the Garden! Through the almighty power that exists here, there is no need for any one of us to be separated—ever again!" Apple said.

"You fail to recognize mortality. You were built to last for eternity yet you do not understand that others are not. One day, the maiden and the knight will be reborn. You will be witness to the original maiden's and knight's inevitable death."

"My desire is for me to become the Almighty Power that is the Leyline! I can make them immortal if I want!" Apple argued.

"You may understand this analogy better… 'What sin has kissed cannot escape death's embrace.' Even if you become the Almighty Power that is I, the Leyline, you cannot change what has already been bound by universal rule." Apple's eyes began to tear up. Suddenly, she heard someone charging at her—it was Harry! An axe materialized in his hands.

"APPLE!" Harry cried out, voice full of rage. Apple's arms transformed into two scythes. She rushed towards Harry and the two of them clashed weapons. Apple swung at him, screaming; Apple had gone mad. Harry was naturally fast even though the great axe did slow him down a bit.

"YOU SNAKE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Apple cried between her screams.

They kept on clashing, Apple changing her arms from great scythes to giant inking pens. The two of them were beginning to get tired. Apple let out a scream, about to charge when she suddenly felt a pain strike her in the back. The pain tore through her entire body. She slowly looked back to see what it was and it was Lark, holding an axe in his hands; he had swung it into her. Lark slowly pulled the blade out, stepping back. She turned around. Red and black blood spurted from her back. She fell onto her knees and looked up at Lark.

"Lark… How could you? My back… Lark… Why have you forsaken me?" she said as black tears ran down her cheeks. "I only ever loved you. Was this sin truly unforgiveable?" Lark dropped his axe, stepping back.

"I'm sorry…" Lark said softly.

"We can still be together… Just ask the Leyline to… keep me alive…" Apple said desperately.

"No… Sin no more, Apple," Lark said. Her eyes went wide. Black tears fell to the ground. Suddenly, a ghostly Babaru appeared.

"It's okay, Apple… We'll live on…" Babaru said. She kneeled down and Apple then rolled over, her red hair messily falling across her face. She died laying on Babaru's lap. The two of them disappeared… Lark began to cry. Harry dropped his axe and ran over to Lark, pulling him close.

"She was a murderer, Lark…"

"And now I am too!" Lark cried. Suddenly, Melfina clung to Lark from behind. She said nothing, just burying her face into his back. Suddenly, they all left the digital world and they were back at the gate of the Leyline. The goons everyone was fighting lay dead on the ground. Nicholas was staring up at the sky, the light slowly disappearing from his eyes—how long had he been on the ground, bleeding? Pansa-Pansa rushed over to him and took the wrappings around her ankles off and began to tie them around what was left of Nicholas' arm.

"Nicholas! Speak to me!" Pansa-Pansa begged. Nicholas didn't answer. Harry, Lark, and Melfina ran up to the duo frowning. Lark knelt down by his side.

"Nicholas… Please… try to speak…" Lark said softly.

"Lark…" Nicholas said. "Are you happy? Is Harry happy too?" Lark's eyes began to tear up, but he wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Nicholas. We are."

"Is Melfina safe too?"

"I am," Melfina answered.

"Okay…" Nicholas said, closing his eyes. He kept them closed for a long time before opening them up again. "I think I'm going to die here…"

"Don't say things like that, Nicholas!" Pansa-Pansa cried as she finished wrapping his wound. Melfina then turned to the tree with the face.

"What is thy desire, Maiden? I hear thy thoughts," the Leyline asked.

"Please, keep this child alive," Melfina said.

"No need to wish. He shant die. His will is great," the Leyline replied. Melfina smiled. Lark drew close to Nicholas and planted a kiss on his forehead.

…A week had passed. Nicholas was standing in front of his estate next to his butlers, waving goodbye to everyone with his new prosthetic arm. Lark waved back. Melfina hugged Nicholas and then ran over to Gene's side. Pansa-Pansa, graceful as ever, walked over to Ron.

"I suppose this is where we go our separate ways…" Suzuka said. Everyone had begun to walk in the directions of their crew's ship.

"Yeah… Kind of depressing. I really liked your company, Ron," Aisha said, winking at him. Pansa-Pansa looked annoyed as she locked arms with him.

"You know… Working with you… It wasn't so bad after all…" Gene admitted.

"Yeah…" Ron replied.

"Just don't think about crossing me the next time we meet," Gene smiled.

"I could say the same about you, Starwind," Ron said, smirking. "So, Pansa-Pansa, where are you going?"

"With you," Pansa-Pansa replied.

"Really? Why?"

"I have nothing better to do," she said, smiling. "Besides… Now I have something to protect."

"I don't need your protection," Ron said, sticking his tongue out at her. She grabbed his tongue suddenly.

"I am a proud Ctarl-Ctarl. If you're going to spend your life fighting pirates, you're going to need someone like me. Ok?" she said, pulling it and letting go. Ron sighed.

"I suppose," Ron said under his breath. Harry and Lark were walking down the street, hand-in-hand.

When Harry returned to the ship, he entered the digital world before Lark. Harry saw LC. He frowned.

"LC… Lark is back now… What… will happen to you?"

"Huh? Oh, welcome back, Harry! To answer your question… we will simply merge."

"So you… won't die?"

"Of course not," LC said, smiling. Harry smiled back. LC faded and then Lark appeared. Harry frowned for a moment.

"Harry? Are you okay? Your face…" Lark said, walking over to place a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, Lark. I just want to say… thank you," Harry smiled again.

"For what?" Lark asked, looking confused.

"For being in my life. Let's go to space together."


	11. Apple

Apple

 _On The Missing Twins_

Apple stared out the window, looking at the stars. She knew that soon he would be here. She had only seen a blurry photo of him that she had acquired long ago when she stormed the lab years ago.

" _He looks so innocent…"_ she thought. _"Like a child with insatiable curiosity."_ She brought the photo up to her lips and kissed it. Babaru approached her.

"Hey Apple! What are you staring at?" she said in a chipper mood. Apple placed her hand on the cold glass of the window.

"Do you think he is cold to the touch? Like me?" Apple asked. Babaru quirked a brow.

"Who?" Babaru asked.

"Adam. He is like me, in a way…"

"I don't know. Don't all of you have a different _hum?_ " she answered. Apple turned to her.

"I suppose… Did you see what he looks like?" Apple said, handing Babaru the photo. Babaru looked at it, squinting a bit.

"His eyes have thick lashes. He kind of looks like a girl," Babaru commented.

"He's delicate looking… like a doll…" Apple said with a smile. Babaru looked up at her to meet her eyes again.

"I thought you hated that word…" she said, handing the photo back.

"Oh, I do, but sometimes there is no other word for it," Apple said, looking at the photo again. Babaru fell silent and looked out the window. She then gasped.

"Apple! They're coming back now!" Apple stuffed the photo under her dress between her breasts and leaned towards the window with her hands on the glass. Two of her goons were carrying her precious things, running through the wheat field. Her dark eyes were lit up.

"Have them put in the observation cages, Babaru," Apple commanded. Babaru smiled.

"Like the butterflies you keep? That's funny, Apple!" Babaru said, giggling. Apple turned to her and smiled.

 _On What Are You?_

"I hate Eve!" Apple cried. Nicholas poured her some tea.

"The woman, correct?" Pansa-Pansa asked. Apple growled a "yes" back. "She looks like a doll, just like Babaru said, but it seems she has a strong will."

"I'll break her once we're done with her," Apple said.

"No, no! I want to keep her!" Babaru said, setting down her teacup. Nicholas sat down.

"I just wish he and I could be alone…" Apple said, letting out a sigh. Babaru gently elbowed her.

"Oh! I see! So you like him like _that_ , right?" Babaru said teasingly. Apple actually blushed. She said nothing and took a sip of her tea. Babaru then giggled. "Well, who knows what'll happen when we release them from the cages."

"It's a shame. I would really like to see all of him up against the glass…" Apple said, looking down into her tea. Nicholas immediately got up from his seat and went to fill the teapot. Babaru flushed.

"Apple! You can't say such things like that so casually! Look! Pansa-Pansa is blushing! I bet Igako and Kogako are too—of course, we don't know that, but I bet you they are!"

"I am just expressing myself, Babaru. Is there a problem?" she said, her voice suddenly becoming firm. Nicholas looked over his shoulder at them, silent. Babaru swallowed hard.

"No, no! Not at all, Apple!" she said nervously. Apple's serious expression turned into a smile again.

"I really just want to see that white skin of his. Every pore…" Apple said. Babaru smiled and let out a nervous giggle.

 _On The Other Forbidden Fruit_

Apple was playing her harpsichord.

"White like the moon…" she said softly as she played Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata._ "I hope he can hear it…" She rolled her head on her shoulders.

* _BREAK_ *

"So, what did all of you think?" Apple asked.

"Eve is even cuter closer up! I really want to go shopping with her!" Babaru said, excited. "Hey, Pansa-Pansa! Maybe we can even dress her up in one of our dresses!" she said. Pansa-Pansa sighed. Babaru pouted—she knew she wasn't going to let her. Nicholas, whose cheek was red, dare not say anything about Lark.

"I wonder what Lark will look like when he eats. I want to watch his lips. I want to hear him crunch things…" she said, biting her own lip.

* _BREAK_ *

"Igako. Kogako. Did you see Nicholas' cheek? It was very red." Apple said. "What do you think happened?"

"It looked like the mark of a hand…" Igako said quietly.

"Alright. But whose hand?"

"Most likely one of the goods. It looked like a small hand, but with great force," Kogako answered.

"It would be either one of them. I suppose he gave them some tea. I bet it was Eve. Eve is so disobedient… but it is her nature, you know?" Apple replied.

"What do you mean?" Igako asked.

"That's right. You believe in the gods of the black hole?" Apple asked, looking back at them. They nodded. "This is a different god. The real God. He may have created your 'God.'" Igako and Kogako were silent for a moment. Just then, Kogako wandered over towards a shop. She looked into the window. It was some kind of cosmetics shop, advertising a popular shade of red lipstick. Kogako sighed.

"I wish I could wear this…" Kogako said. Igako and Apple walked over to her.

"It would be nice…" Igako commented. Kogako then turned to Apple.

"You should buy it. I think it might appeal to Adam. In our culture, painted lips are a symbol of sex." Apple blushed.

"Do you really think I could… well… pull it off?" Apple asked, turning to them. Igako and Kogako both nodded.

"Wear it to the dinner tonight," Kogako replied. Apple then giggled. Igako and Kogako looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Are you okay, Apple?" Igako asked. Apple turned to them, smiling wide.

"Let's go inside!" Apple said, sounding excited.

 _On Lost in a Bronze City_

"I don't even want to see his face! I don't think he noticed me at all… Babaru, Pansa-Pansa, what am I doing wrong?" Apple said, head hanging. Babaru frowned.

"I thought you looked pretty…" Babaru said somberly.

"It matched your hair. You'd think he would have had some kind of response…" Pansa-Pansa said.

"A least I got to see him eat… I'm sure he was starving, but he takes small bites… It's so cute… You think he'll leave small marks on me?" Apple said, smiling. Babaru suddenly looked uncomfortable. What was she talking about? Pansa-Pansa looked just as unsettled. Apple noticed this and glared. "What? Do you not think he will do this?"

"He seems a bit… well… He doesn't know you, Apple," Pansa-Pansa said. Apple suddenly turned to her, looking bewildered. "Such affectionate things might come along later…"

"Don't tell me if something will or won't happen. He is aching for me—he just doesn't know it yet. He is far too innocent to indulge in such things yet. But I will teach him. He _will_ sin," Apple said, smiling now.

* _BREAK_ *

"Nicholas is such a good boy," Apple said with a crazy grin. Babaru was wondering why she had such an expression. Was it a glitch?

"Apple, are you okay?" Babaru asked. Apple slowly turned her head to Babaru, still grinning.

"I'm just very happy Nicholas is happy," Apple replied. Babaru quirked a brow. Pansa-Pansa turned in her sleep. "Babaru… Have you noticed that Nicholas has been getting awfully close to Adam? They actually talk to each other."

"Well, they're both 'boys,' so I guess they have that in common," Babaru replied.

"No matter. Everything is going just as planned," Apple said.

"What do you mean?" Babaru asked.

"No need to worry your pretty little head about, Babaru," Apple said, lying down. Babaru paused and then layed down as well.

* _BREAK_ *

"Igako! Kogako! It's time to leave!" Apple cried.

"But Apple, Pansa-Pansa hasn't boarded yet!" Nicholas said, sitting down.

"I don't care! We must leave NOW!" Apple shouted back. Igako and Kogako looked at each other and then nodded.

The ship took off, Babaru looking out the window as they launched. She was frowning.

 _On Devour Me_

"Indirect kiss…" Apple whispered. Apple sucked on her finger, the blood running down her hand. When she pulled away, her pale lips were red. "He wanted me…" Apple said to herself, letting out a giggle. "To devour me…" Apple spun around in a circle, giggling again. "I knew I would like him biting me like that! It is the destiny of The Apple!" She cried with lust.

 _On The Twin Blades of the Night_

"Babaru, they're strong. They'll kill Igako and Kogako. We should leave NOW," Apple cried.

"But so are Igako and Kogako! If we leave now, they won't know where we're going!" Babaru said, frowning.

"We are NOT about to lose Lark and Melfina! Nicholas! Get the ship ready! And Babaru—do NOT question my decisions from now on," Apple snapped back, glaring at her. Babaru looked scared.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" she cried, helping Nicholas.

 _On Liu_

"What am I going to do?! They're all here! I don't know what kind of Tao magic they have! I don't know what to do!" Apple said, pacing back and forth.

"I'll do it," Babaru said in an emotionless tone.

"Do what, Babaru?" Apple said, turning to her.

"Just… Let me go," Babaru said, walking past her. Apple suddenly seized her by the arm. Babaru was expecting Apple to say something, but there was nothing but silence. Nicholas' eyes darted between the both of them. "Just wait for me, okay? I can take care of them!" Babaru turned to her, smiling and winking. Apple was still silent. Apple let go of her arm and Babaru left.

 _On Dreams_

"Lark, I'm going to get you!" Apple cried. In the digital world, she was no more than a ray of red light, chasing Lark. Melfina was running with him. She closed her eyes and suddenly, out of her back sprouted red, fairy-like wings. She tightened her hand around Lark's and began to fly, Lark coming with her. Apple gasped and the red ray of light began to race like a lightning bolt towards the two of them. Suddenly, the ray reached them and wrapped around Lark's ankle. Lark let out a sharp cry, as if he was stung, and let go of Melfina's hand. Melfina cried to him as Lark fell. The ray wrapped around Lark like it was rope and bound him tight. He hit the floor on his side, pain slamming through his body. Apple continued to bind him tighter, numbers appearing and circling around him. Melfina gasped. She raced towards them, but the ray that bound Lark shot an additional ray at Melfina's wings, destroying them. She fell to the ground in pain. Lark rolled, trying to get free. Suddenly, the ray released Lark and the numbers disappeared. Lark got to his feet and began to run towards Melfina when the ray suddenly pierced him through the back. Lark kept on running until the pain set in seconds later. He fell and looked over at Melfina, who was trying to push herself off of the ground, but kept on falling down. Lark panted and then closed his eyes, everything turning black…

* _BREAK_ *

Apple was sitting on her knees, bawling into her hands. Suddenly, Babaru appeared, standing in front of her. Apple jumped and looked up at her. Babaru was smiling.

"Babaru!" Apple cried. "Babaru, I'm—"

"It's okay. I know why you did it," Babaru said. "I forgive you."

"I just wanted him so bad… I wanted to save him…" Apple said, her eyes falling.

"I know…" Babaru bent down and offered her hand. "Let's go." Apple looked up at her again, her eyes meeting hers. Apple took her hand and Babaru helped her get to her feet.

"We'll live in Eden together and learn all kinds of things," Babaru said. Apple nodded. Babaru began to walk with Apple, who smiled as they faded away.


End file.
